Ghostly Justice
by JBGilroy
Summary: Four way crossover with Kim Possible and American Dragon: Jake Long. Jake's girlfriend Rose is missing until she breaks into a mysterious building. Jake, Kim and Ron investigate unknowingly at the same time as the Young Justice team. And how does Danny Phantom tie in with all this? (details inside) (rating T to be on the safe side)
1. Chapter 1

**As requested by Shadowmaster91, a four way cross-over with Danny Phantom, Kim Possible, American Dragon Jake Long and Young Justice.**

 **I hope you all enjoy it. This is my first requested fanfic so I hope it measures up.**

 **This is based after the shows Danny Phantom, Kim Possible and American Dragon Jake Long finished. So Phantom Planet happened, graduation happened and Jake went to Hong Kong. But Young Justice is based before Zatanna joined the team but after Artemis and Zatanna met Harm and Greta.**

 **This is linked to the series of connected Jake Long and Kim Possible crossovers I've done but they aren't directly linked to this one. But Kim and Ron and Danny know about Jake's dragon self and they've all worked together before. They all knew about Danny before Phantom Planet happened too. That's really all you need to know for this fanfic but feel free to take a look at the other fanfics I've written.**

 **Before I start, I don't own any of these shows.**

 **Alright, with that done… on with the story.**

It was a bright sunny weekend. Kim Possible scanned the white building in the middle of Gotham City. She was in her purple and black mission clothes contemplating how to sneak into the imposing building without detection. Ron Stoppable slammed the car door shut and stopped beside her. The whole mission couldn't help but feel nostalgic, it was their first since college started. Kim was excited about being a normal person but both she and her boyfriend feared what the change would do to their relationship. They aren't taking the same courses after all. They'd stayed together so far but there was still the fear of growing apart.

Kim glanced beside her and saw Jake Long. In a way, her employer. Except she didn't charge and he was a friend looking for help. His girlfriend, Rose, was missing. She'd heard the tragic story of their almost epic relationship. Rose, born into the huntsclan sworn to hunt and kill dragons such as Jake, the American Dragon. But Jake had a crush on the beautiful blonde and their relationship grew despite the secrets they kept. Then Jake learned Rose's secret and had tried to distance himself until he was forced to reveal himself when she had him tied up with no way of escape. Rose let him go. But she disappeared, taken to a huntsclan training facility. They found each other but a wish on the mythical Aztec skulls eradicated the huntsclan and then made Rose forget Jake and her whole life with the huntsclan. They reunited in Hong Kong a few months ago and had been dating ever since, making the long-distance relationship thing work.

It gave Kim hope for her and Ron. If Jake and Rose's relationship could survive all that, then surely Ron and hers could survive going to different colleges. They'd known each other since pre-k.

"Well? See where we can sneak in?" Ron muttered. Kim smiled at him and nodded.

"There's an air vent entrance on the roof. See?" Kim pointed out. She didn't want to include Wade any more than she had to. Wade wasn't aware of the magical community that Jake was a protector for. It was a secret that Kim, although not comfortable keeping, she would, even from her genius friend.

"You're sure this is the building Rose was seen breaking into?" Jake asked with a slight frown. Kim nodded.

"Wade ran a recognition programme on the CCTV he pulled from the city surveillance system. It was definitely Rose," Kim confirmed. Jake nodded.

Jake folded his arms and ran an expert eye over the side of the building.

"That alleyway. There's no fire escape but the building's low enough for me to fly up without completely changing," Jake informed them. Kim glanced at him.

"What? You can fly without changing?" Kim retorted, surprised. Jake nodded and smirked at her.

"Sorta. I can conjure my wings. But since it isn't a full transformation they're smaller and not as strong since I don't have my dragon muscles to flap them. But I could probably fly Ron up with me," Jake explained. Ron frowned.

"I can use a grappling hook," Ron interjected. Kim bit her lip and glanced at Ron with slight concern. Ron was very accident-prone. And they really did need to keep sneaky if they wanted to avoid questions. It was one thing to investigate a break-in, but as far as they could tell, not even the police knew this building had been broken into.

"Maybe you should go with Jake Ron. We need to be as sneaky as possible and you losing your pants like normal isn't sneaky," Kim decided. Ron looked betrayed.

"I have a belt on!" he exclaimed. Kim giggled. She gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I'm glad to hear it but… for me," Kim replied. Ron sighed but relented.

They carefully made their way across the street and Kim pulled out her hairdryer and shot a grappling line up to the roof. Jake checked the alleyway for security cameras and for any passers-by.

"Wings of the dragon," he mumbled and in a blaze of flames two red wings appeared on his back unimpeded by his clothes. Jake held a hand out for Ron and the older teen begrudgingly took it. Jake flapped his wings hard and with difficulty lifted off the ground and rose to the roof with Ron. Kim retracted her grappling line into her hairdryer, already on the roof, as Jake landed beside her and bent over, panting from the exertion. Kim frowned in concern.

"Are you alright?" Kim inquired softly. Jake wiped away the sweat on his brow and nodded.

"Yeah. I've never tried to carry anyone and fly without transforming before. I've done it to glide but not to fly," Jake admitted. His wings vanished as he straightened. Kim crossed the roof and using her laser lipstick to take the cover off.

"I still say I could use a laser lipstick if you let me," Ron grumbled. Kim rolled her eyes at this on-going argument but didn't reply. She fixed a lighter, thinner grappling line to the exterior of the air vent opening.

She then hopped inside and the line hissed as it unravelled. Jake and Ron followed soon after and joined Kim in the ventilation. Kim glanced at them before tapping on her watch, having gotten the blueprints downloaded on to it, courtesy of Wade. She scanned the map and nodded and led the way through the complex. It didn't take long before they crawled to an exit into the room Rose had been caught on security cameras inside. Kim suspected that Rose had also used their route through the vents.

Kim peered through the grate and then kicked it off when she deemed the coast clear. She dropped into the room and Jake and Ron followed. The room looked like a warzone. Computers and desks smashed. Burn marks littered the walls and ceiling. Papers, most singed, were strewn across the room.

"Come on, let's try and find out why Rose broke in here and picked a fight," Kim muttered and crossed the room to the only intact computer and linked her Kimmunicator watch up. Wade appeared on the screen.

"Hey Wade. Can you hack in for me so that I can take a look around?" Kim requested. Wade grinned and cracked his knuckles.

"In my sleep. I could upload the files and look over them too if you'd like," Wade offered. Kim shook her head.

"Sorry Wade, but I don't know if that's a good idea just yet. You know… the whole sworn to secrecy thing," Kim replied apologetically, glancing at Jake.

They couldn't be certain that they wouldn't find anything to expose the magical community. Wade looked disappointed but nodded.

"Alright Kim. But don't forget, I can keep a secret. And it would be a lot easier to help you guys find this Rose girl if I knew what was going on," Wade agreed reluctantly and began to type on his keyboard. Kim thanked her genius friend and started to click through the files.

Meanwhile Jake examined the burn marks and looked for any evidence of magic in the room. That was what he knew so that's what he looked for. Ron pulled out Rufus, his pet naked mole rat, and together they looked for clues they usually looked for. Strange residues, DNA samples, broken vaults. But after a few minutes of finding nothing, it looked like the only clues they would have would be on the computer. Disappointed and discouraged, Jake and Ron, Rufus back in Ron's pocket, returned to Kim. But then the door into the room suddenly slid open, startling the three teens watching the hacked computer. They looked up and gulped in fear and nervousness at who was standing in the doorway.

 **So we have Kim, Ron and Jake introduced and the story set up…**

 **Any guesses as to who opened the door?**

 **Well, anyway, until the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Team! Report to the briefing room!" Batman's voice boomed over the intercom. Within minutes the team was assembled already in their superhero uniforms. Kid Flash munching on a protein bar as he arrived. Batman gave a curt nod and pointed up to a holographic image of a white building.

"Your mission will be to investigate the recent break-in at this building. We are not even certain what was stolen if anything or who was responsible. But the government has asked the League to look into the matter," Batman explained.

"Oh yeah! Mission time!" Kid Flash whooped, pumping his free hand excitedly. Robin smirked.

"Detective work. That's a nice change. Usually it's either stealth missions or protection," Robin commented. Aqualad took in the image.

"Do we know what the building is used for?" Aqualad inquired calmly with a thoughtful look. Batman shook his head.

"It is no longer in active use. So technically, it has no purpose. And its prior purpose is classified and wasn't deemed important to explain to the League," Batman answered, his hidden scowl betraying his annoyance.

"Well, if it's not in use. Why does it matter if there was a break-in? And how would they even know?" Artemis pointed out. Batman bobbed his head.

"The security protocols are still in place and guards are still posted at the site. The alarm was triggered last night," Batman replied.

The team glanced at each other. There was obviously something going on in that building that either they weren't being told or Batman wasn't aware of. They nodded to Batman.

"We will investigate," Aqualad decided with conviction. Batman nodded and watched the six teens run out of the briefing room and get into the Bioship. Miss Martian at the helm and the team strapped into their seats, the vessel rose out of the hanger.

They flew in silence for a short while before Kid Flash sighed.

"Anyone else getting flashbacks of Cadmus?" he remarked. Aqualad and Robin exchanged a look.

"I admit… it does feel similar," Aqualad admitted. The girls frowned and waited for the boys to expand.

"That started off as just looking into a suspicious building during a fire. And we ended up finding Superboy," Robin added for the girls' benefit. Superboy grunted but remained silent.

"So, what's the plan Kaldur?" Miss Martian asked, eager to break the silence.

"Robin?" Aqualad requested. Robin swivelled in his chair and tapped on his arm console and projected a 3-D image in front of them of the building. Aqualad scanned the image as it slowly revolved.

"Robin, you have the most experience in this area of investigation. It would probably be best that our presence remain unknown for as long as possible in order to investigate the building properly," Aqualad decided. Robin smirked.

"Well, I was able to get a blueprint and there's a back entrance. Only one camera. It's mainly used for staff so shouldn't have a difficult lock to pick," Robin answered. The image turned to show the door in question properly.

Aqualad nodded.

"Then I'll follow your lead in getting inside Robin. We will go as one. Miss Martian and Robin taking the lead," Aqualad informed the group. The group gave nods in agreement. As the white building came into view, Aqualad ordered for Miss Martian to establish telepathic contact between the team members. Miss Martian brought the Bioship down at the back of the building into an old loading bay. The team hopped out and Robin vanished to loop the security feed and pick the lock. The door swung open and Miss Martian and Robin led the way inside.

The team met no opposition as they quickly but quietly made their way through the complex. It definitely had the feeling of being abandoned and empty. But the blueprints Robin had revealed that, like Cadmus, there were underground levels that most likely hid the building's purpose or at least the reason for the break-in. Robin directed them down a corridor and into a room where Batman was told was the site of the most destruction. They reached the door and Robin connected his console to the control panel and quickly and easily hacked his way through the sliding door.

The door slid open and revealed three teens already gathered around the last remaining computer. The team stared in shock at the trio. The girl at the computer had long red hair and wore tight fitting high-necked purple shirt and black trousers. There was a holster on her hip holding a hairdryer of all things. To her left stood a blonde boy about her age wearing a black turtle neck and cargo pants. To her right stood a younger boy with heavily gelled hair and a red jacket.

"Who are these guys?" Artemis demanded through their telepathic link. Robin blinked as he finally recognised the girl.

"Kim Possible," Robin breathed. Kid Flash beat the boy wonder inside and grabbed the teen crime fighter's hand and shook it enthusiastically.

"Hello there. Kid Flash. Big fan of yours Kim. I can call you Kim right?" the speedster rambled, clearly slightly star-struck and Robin didn't blame him. Kim Possible was well known, even among superheroes. But the most impressive thing about this girl wasn't her name or her gadgets. She saved the world without powers! Just like Batman. And she wasn't even rich. She had just graduated from high school and started college. She was an inspiration.

 **So, the Young Justice crew has been introduced. Sphere and Wolf aren't really featured in this fanfic I'm afraid before anyone asks. And Rufus only really gets a few mentions. It's a lot of main characters so some of them had to be pushed to the back unfortunately.**

 **But don't worry, we'll be getting some answers pretty soon.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kim smiled politely and extracted her hand.

"Hi. Kid Flash. Um… so we're not in trouble?" Kim replied nervously. Robin frowned and stepped forward.

"Well, maybe you could start explaining yourself," Robin suggested earning an approving nod from Aqualad. Kim bit her lip and glanced at the boy to her right. He shrugged to her.

"I was asked by Jake, my friend here, to help find his girlfriend when she went missing. She was spotted here," Kim answered carefully.

"Who is Jake's girlfriend?" Aqualad inquired stepping into the room. They hadn't even started looking for clues yet and they were getting some.

"Her name's Rose. She lives in Hong Kong but she came to New York to visit me. She's been missing for a week now," Jake informed them softly, watching the team warily.

Of course the boy recognised the team. Well, most of it anyway. Kid Flash. Robin. Aqualad. The green skinned girl was clearly related to Martian Manhunter and the guy with a Superman symbol on his chest… well it wasn't hard to figure out who he was related to. The archery girl was the biggest mystery. The green garb hinted the Green Arrow but then what happened to Speedy?

Now that it was clear that the trio weren't going to get arrested for trespassing, Ron's inner fanboy surfaced and he giggled excitedly.

"I can't believe it! Aqualad! Robin and Kid Flash! Will you guys give me your autographs?" Ron requested, already rooting in his pockets for something for the heroes to sign. All he found were old snack wrappers and Rufus. Kim rolled her eyes and the team looked at Ron with barely concealed surprise and annoyance in certain cases.

"Ron, so not the time," Kim muttered. Ron blushed slightly before nodding.

"I guess you're right KP," Ron conceded, shuffling his feet awkwardly.

The moment passed, Robin ventured closer and took a look at the computer screen. He raised an eyebrow under his mask.

"May I?" he asked, motioning to the computer. Kim bit her lip but seeing no way to refuse, nodded her consent. Robin unplugged Kim's watch and plugged his own console into the computer and began to tap away on his arm console. A holographic display appeared above his arm as he worked, doing things he only understood. He frowned.

"Guys in White? Ever hear of them?" Robin inquired to the room at large. Jake blinked in surprise. He had heard of them. Danny Fenton, a.k.a. Danny Phantom had told him all about the government branch of ghost hunters.

"I have. The Guys in White are ghost hunters," Jake told the room. The team blinked at him in shock. They certainly hadn't expected an answer from this civilian of all people.

"Ghost hunters?" Kid Flash repeated and then chuckled.

"Ghosts don't exist," Kid Flash decided with a smirk and waited for everyone else to agree with him.

"Er, you remember what I told you happened to me and Zatanna, right?" Artemis reminded him.

"And what about Danny Phantom?" Robin added. Kid Flash stubbornly folded his arms.

"Artemis, you could have been mistaken. I mean magic I believe after the whole thing with Doctor Fate but ghosts… pfft. Danny Phantom is just a superhero that the League hasn't bothered to call in. He's probably something like Superboy and Miss Martian, you know an alien," Kid Flash argued. The room stared at the speedster.

"Did you miss the news at the beginning of the summer? That asteroid that even the League couldn't stop and didn't have enough notice to call for help from Mars," Robin retorted incredulously. Kid Flash shrugged.

Kim, Ron and Jake shared a look.

"If the Guys in White are involved, we should probably call Danny anyway," Kim decided and Jake pulled out his cell phone.

"Woah, wait. You're calling Danny Phantom?" Super boy interjected, they'd all seen the news recordings of when they'd been forced to give up hope of saving their planet. Jake met the hero's gaze and nodded.

"That's right. You guys are here because of a break-in. Danny might know what was stolen if anything. He'd also have the best idea of what's important here and what isn't," Jake clarified. The team shared a look.

"Well?" Miss Martian prompted across the mind link. Aqualad bit his lip and nodded.

"His expertise would be advantageous. I say we allow Kim and her friends to call him," Aqualad decided telepathically.

"Guys, there's no such thing as ghosts," Kid Flash repeated telepathically. The team glared at him for a moment.

Aqualad turned to Kim and her friends and gave them a nod.

"Do it. See what he says," Aqualad agreed. Jake gave the team leader a nod and dialled Danny's number, stepping into a quiet corner for some privacy, not aware of Superboy's keen hearing. The phone rang.

"Hello?" a male voice answered.

"Hey Danny. It's Jake," Jake greeted hearing that Danny had answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Jake! Oh sorry. Give me a second," Danny retorted. Jake smiled and waited for the halfa to continue.

"Right, sorry. Was in the lab with my parents. What's up?" Danny resumed.

"Er… well I'm with Kim and Ron and um… a team of sidekicks or superheroes or something. We think we found a Guys in White building by accident and we could really use your help," Jake explained. Danny paused.

"Is it being used?" Danny asked, sounding guarded, almost angry. Jake blinked.

"We don't think so," Jake offered uncertainly.

"But you can't tell. Right… where are you?" Danny inquired. Jake glanced at the others. Robin was still hacking into the computer and the other members of the team were attempting to look busy by gathering papers and scanning them.

"Gotham City," Jake began.

"I'll meet you at the train station," Danny interrupted before Jake could give the full address. Then the call was ended. Jake blinked, stunned by Danny's abruptness. He shook off his surprise and turned to Kim and Ron who were waiting to hear what Danny said.

"He said he'll meet us at the train station," Jake informed them, frowning at his phone before dropping it into his pocket.

Kim raised an eyebrow.

"He's not bringing the Spectre Speeder," she muttered in confusion. Jake shrugged. The trio turned to the team. Aqualad stopped pretending to search for clues, Superboy having conveyed everything he overheard from the call to the others via their mind link.

"Robin, when is the next train from Amity Park getting into the train station?" Aqualad inquired. Robin glanced up from his work before giving a quick nod and did a quick search and calculations.

"An hour. If he gets the direct train leaving Amity Park in three minutes. Two if he gets the next one. It diverts and he'd have to switch," Robin replied. Aqualad gave a nod. He scanned his team before deciding to send Miss Martian and Kid Flash with Kim and her friends to meet with the half ghost. Miss Martian, due to her telepathic abilities, would be able to keep the team informed on their opinions. Kid Flash mostly because he didn't want to be around when the inevitable argument about ghosts occurred.

 **See, I told you answers. Now we know where they are… okay maybe not real answers.**

 **But Danny's coming in soon.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kim, Ron, Jake, Miss Martian, in camouflage mode, and Kid Flash waited beyond the ticket barrier. Kid Flash was getting impatient and decided to rush off to check if the team had found anything that they didn't tell them over the mind link. Miss Martian was stretching her powers to their limit to maintain the connection as it was so they decided to keep it open only as an emergency. It looked like Danny missed the direct train since they'd been waiting for over an hour and a half already not including the time it took to walk to the train station.

A little girl ran over to the group of three and the nearly invisible Miss Martian.

"Kim Possible?" she asked nervously. Kim blinked and turned to the girl and gave her a small smile.

"That's me," Kim confirmed. The girl grinned.

"Can you sign my book for me?" the girl inquired and held out a fantasy novel for the teen crime fighter. Kim smiled and nodded.

"Of course. Do you have a pen?" Kim answered. The girl bit her lip and obviously didn't. Jake smirked and dug out a pen he kept for when magical creatures approached him for autographs. As the American Dragon it had happened more than once.

"Here, use mine," Jake offered and Kim took the pen.

While Kim signed the book for the girl, Ron and Miss Martian scanned the crowds. Miss Martian knew what Danny Fenton looked like but only because of the news reports she'd seen. As a shapeshifter, appearances were important for her to remember in detail without taking a long look. Ron frowned as he spotted a teenaged couple hesitating in the crowd. The guy had a hood up and seemed reluctant while the girl was practically dragging him along. Ron laughed softly and nudged Jake, Kim still busy with her fan.

"Is it me, or does that look a lot like Sam?" Ron muttered and nodded to the couple, the dark clothed girl in particular. Jake smirked and nodded.

"No doubt. But I wonder why Danny has the hood," Jake affirmed. Miss Martian frowned and followed their gaze.

As the couple drew closer, they heard a hushed argument.

"Stop it! You're being stupid," Sam hissed and tugged on Danny's arm.

"No, I'm being respectful. Let's just wait until Kim's finished," Danny protested. Sam paused and gave him a look.

"You're not being respectful. You just don't want to draw attention to yourself," Sam muttered, clearly annoyed. Thankfully for Danny, he didn't need to stall any further as the little girl took back her book and with a happy word of thanks scampered back to her mother a few feet away. Sam folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at Danny. He shrugged.

"See, you made a fuss for no reason," he commented and quickly made his way over to the waiting group. Sam glared at his back.

" _I_ made the fuss!?" Sam exclaimed incredulously and followed him.

Now that he was closer, Miss Martian could see the hooded boy's face veiled in shadow. He had blue eyes and dark long hair. But his posture screamed "Don't look at me!" from the way he bowed his head and made himself seem smaller than he was. He also seemed to be wary of the crowd, almost like he was expecting a fight.

"What's with the hood?" Jake asked. Danny smirked grimly.

"Ever since my secret came out I can't get any privacy. If I go anywhere I get mobbed. It used to be that was just Phantom's problem but now…" Danny explained, ending with a helpless shrug. Kim and Ron shared a look having seen a mobbing event before the asteroid.

Danny then unexpectedly turned to Miss Martian.

"Who's your friend?" he inquired, surprising the Martian and Sam. But now that Danny pointed it out, Sam could see the outline of a person herself.

"I'm… er I'm Miss Martian. Martian Manhunter is my uncle," Miss Martian answered carefully, keeping her voice low. She sent a quick message to her team that Danny had turned up. Danny smiled.

"I'd shake your hand but I'm guessing there's a reason you're hiding. Danny Fenton," Danny replied and then bobbed his head to the door.

"Can we get moving? Staying in crowds… makes me uneasy," Danny admitted. The group quickly agreed and left the station. Outside was much less crowded as they walked down the street towards the Guys in White building.

Suddenly there was a blur of yellow and red and Kid Flash appeared beside them with a grin. However the sudden burst of wind had caused Danny's hood to fall. At first he didn't notice before he heard an exclamation from the station. Danny glanced behind him and quickly realised that his hood had fallen. He groaned.

"Back in a minute," he muttered before running off and skidding around a corner as a group of people, mostly teenagers but a few adults as well, chased him. Kid Flash blinked in surprise.

"What just happened?" he asked confused. Sam rolled her eyes.

"You just knocked down Danny's hood. The press are going to be all over this. So unless you want to answer a bunch of reporters, we'd better get out of here," Sam explained and led the way down the road at a brisk pace.

Kim and Ron glanced at the corner Danny had run around before rushing to catch up with the Goth.

"By the way, Kid Flash right? You should be ready for Danny to be really ticked. He was already grumpy from the train ride and learning about this Guys in White place has him worried. So fair warning, you'll be getting the scary eyes," Sam called over her shoulder before stepping into the next alleyway. Kid Flash blinked in surprise.

"Scary eyes?" he repeated in confusion. They weren't waiting for long before Danny reappeared beside Sam, startling everyone but Sam. He rounded on Kid Flash, his eyes burning green.

"Don't do that again!" he hissed furiously. Kid Flash blinked in shock.

Danny took a deep breath and his eyes returned to his usual human blue.

"But since it didn't take that long to lose them, I'll let you off. But next time, I'll not be so nice," Danny growled as he flicked his hood back on his head. Sam smirked at Kid Flash's completely dumbstruck expression. Danny turned invisible and checked for the press. He regained visibility and nodded to Sam.

"Press here aren't as fast as Amity Park either," Danny remarked and allowed Kim, Jake and Ron to take the lead again.

As they walked, Kid Flash and Miss Martian kept their distance from the steaming halfa. Ron was the one to break the silence between them.

"Why were you so grumpy about taking the train?" Ron inquired. Kim frowned at her boyfriend.

"If you really dislike it so much, why not fly here in the Speeder?" Kim amended slightly. Danny glanced at Sam and rolled his eyes.

"I was not grumpy," he mumbled. Sam sniggered.

"You didn't relax the entire trip Danny," Sam pointed out. Danny scowled at her.

"I didn't want to be recognised and have to fly outside the train," Danny retorted before shaking his head and sighing.

"But to answer your question Kim. The Speeder was completely destroyed during the whole asteroid crisis. Mom and dad are still rebuilding Fenton Works. It's been a real pain. The portal was destroyed too and we're starting to run out of thermoses," Danny admitted.

Kim and Ron paused and glanced at him. Danny shrugged.

"The ghosts thought I was trying to hide in the Ghost Zone and since I'm not well liked, they decided to try and run me out of there. Luckily the escape pod worked and Sam, Tucker and Jazz weren't inside when the Speeder got wrecked," Danny elaborated, ignoring Kid Flash's barely concealed snort. Jake frowned.

"Where were you?" Jake asked, noticing that Danny didn't mention himself.

"Inside the Speeder," Danny answered calmly, like it was obvious.

"But… you talked the ghosts into helping right?" Ron recalled, scratching his head in confusion. Danny nodded.

"Yeah, later. After everything was set in place. I went back and ended up getting beaten up while trying to convince my enemies to help," Danny explained.

"Ghosts don't exist," Kid Flash mumbled. Danny scowled angrily and glanced at Kid Flash.

"If ghosts don't exist, then what am I?" Danny challenged. Kid Flash blinked.

"Er… an alien?" Kid Flash answered, sounding far more uncertain than he was comfortable with. Danny frowned at him and shook his head.

"Whatever. But the next time you say I'm not real, I will give you a demonstration," Danny threatened. Sam frowned disapprovingly and put a hand on his arm.

"Ignore him. Like I said, he's just stressed," Sam whispered to the speedster.

 **And we have all our shows introduced.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

It didn't take long for them to reach the white building, which Danny openly scowled at. Within minutes the seven teens entered the destroyed room. Danny dropped his hood, happy to know that the public wouldn't see him inside. Aqualad looked up and held out a hand to Danny. The halfa took the hand with a smile.

"Danny Fenton. So… this is a Guys in White branch?" Danny introduced himself, certainly not used to being famous yet. After a quick round of introductions, Danny pulled Jake to one side.

"Alright, Jake. Why are you and Kim and these heroes here?" Danny asked softly. Jake nodded.

"There was a break-in last night. Those guys don't know who's responsible but we do. My girlfriend, Rose. She went missing last week and she broke in here," Jake explained in hushed tones. Neither noticed Superboy eavesdropping from across the room. Danny nodded. He ran an eye over the destruction.

"What's her deal?" he inquired.

"Human. Well, part of the huntslcan," Jake told him. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Let me guess, she was the best out there until she met a certain Am Drag," Danny muttered with a knowing smirk. Jake blushed slightly before nodding.

Danny chuckled before placing a hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"I promise Jake. If I can do anything to help, you've got it," Danny vowed and Jake smiled gratefully.

"Hey, if you two can stop yaking. Aren't you supposed to be helping with this finding clues thing?" Artemis called across the room impatiently. Danny frowned at her before running an expert eye over the room.

"There was a fight here," he muttered. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, we figured that one out ourselves," She retorted.

Danny shot her a light glare before picking his way over to the closest burn mark on the wall. He put his face against the wall and peered at the burn and ran a finger over the mark.

"These are from the break-in. And these are ecto-weapons. _Not_ ghost rays. Which means this building is still in operation," Danny informed the teens, ending with a furious glare at the mark. Sam also looked angry.

"Is that bad?" Miss Martian asked. Danny turned to her, his expression softened slightly.

"It means that the government isn't keeping their word. After that asteroid, the government promised me to shut down the Guys in White and put in place laws to protect me and other ghosts until they were deemed a threat. If this branch is still working, they would be hunting ghosts," Danny explained, his voice stiff with annoyance and anger and a little fear as well. Without his secret, he had no protection if the government didn't keep its word about leaving him alone.

Robin looked up from his console before he shook his head.

"Perhaps the weapons were only used as a defence," Robin put forward. Danny sighed.

"The weapons shouldn't even be in this building Robin. That's the point," Danny corrected. Robin bit his lip and turned back to his arm console and resumed tapping. The files he wanted to access were heavily encrypted and would take a long time to crack.

"How can you tell all that from a burn mark?" Superboy asked. Danny nodded.

"Ghost rays are more destructive. This is literally just a burn mark. And the fact that the soot just comes off means it's fresh," Danny explained. Danny then ran an eye over the amount of burn marks and the destroyed furniture and electronics.

"But it was obviously a heated fight with more than just two people," Danny added thoughtfully.

Aqualad shared a quick glance around his team. Perhaps calling in Danny was going to be more helpful than they realised. Robin scowled as he typed and suddenly a loud blaring alarm filled the room.

"Alert! Alert! Ecto-signature detected! Scanning… identified… Phantom a.k.a. Inviso-bill a.k.a. ghost boy. Security protocols activated," a cool female electronic voice announced. Danny glared at the ceiling before yelping in shock as an ecto-gun appeared out of the ceiling and fired at him. Danny dodged the shot and shot a glare at Robin.

"Shut it off!" he ordered and with a flash of white light shifted from his human form wearing jeans and a baggy hoodie into his ghost form wearing his normal black and white jumpsuit. His hair and eyes changed from black and blue to white and neon, glowing green respectively.

Once changed, Danny floated into the air and shot the gun, destroying it. But then three more weapons appeared. While Danny fought off the security and dodged the anti-ghost shots, Robin typed furiously on his arm console and within minutes shut the protocol down.

"Sorry about that. Tripped an alarm by accident," Robin muttered embarrassed. Danny landed beside Sam and scowled at him before shrugging.

"Not entirely your fault. Those guns shouldn't be there still either. I'm definitely going to be reporting this," Danny replied, sharing a meaningful look with Sam.

"Do you want me to call Tuck now? He could start filling out the forms," Sam offered. Danny shook his head.

"Nah, Tuck's busy enough being Mayor after Vlad ditched. I'll just stay on guard. Can't do much about it now anyway," Danny decided. Sam nodded, still not looking happy but didn't object.

Danny sighed and turned to Robin.

"What were you trying to access anyway?" Danny inquired. Robin smiled nervously.

"An inventory of the building's stock. There are lower levels in this building and I thought I should have a record of what should be here first before exploring that," Robin admitted. Danny nodded. He turned to Kim.

"I'm assuming you have a blueprint yourself," Danny commented with a smirk, seeing that Robin was already busy. Kim nodded and showed her copy to the halfa on her watch. Danny scanned the map before frowning.

"Weird. That room is unlabelled for a purpose. In my experience, the Guys in White wouldn't build a room without a reason. That's where I would like to start," Danny informed the room. Robin paused. He'd noticed the room himself but assumed that it was an extra, unused storage room. It wasn't uncommon in blueprints in buildings like the one they were in.

Danny ran an eye over the blueprint before nodding.

"I can phase us there," he offered. Aqualad stared at the halfa before smiling.

"That would be most welcome. May I suggest splitting into two teams?" Aqualad interjected. Danny glanced at Kim, Ron, Jake and Sam. They seemed fine with the Atlantean taking point. Danny and Kim nodded having silently been made senior in their own group of five. Aqualad smiled. He ran an eye over the room's occupants.

"Robin stays here to continue hacking into the system. Kid, Superboy should stay too. Um… Sam, Jake and Ron. Perhaps you should stay as well. I doubt Danny can phase a large group too far. So Danny, Kim, you two should come with me, Miss Martian and Artemis. Is that alright with you Danny?" Aqualad decided. Silently leaving Sam, Ron and Jake behind due to their seemingly powerless states and Kid Flash to prevent any disagreements with Danny. He'd spotted the wary looks from Kid Flash and the annoyed glances or complete ignoring the hero on Danny's side. Obviously Kid Flash had told the halfa that he didn't believe in ghosts.

Danny bit his lip, clearly doing his own quick calculation. Miss Martian he knew could become almost invisible. He'd only spotted her at the train station since he'd been watching for any signs of being recognised and his time being a target for ghosts everywhere. He was more than happy to bring her. Kim was a given seeing as she had the map. Danny understood that Aqualad would want to send some of his team as well but was glad to see that he was being thoughtful about that. While Artemis seemed abrasive, as an archer she obviously had a keen eye. Always a good thing when searching for clues. And Aqualad had left a good impression on Danny. The guy was serious, yes, perhaps a little too much. But he was at the same time likeable and polite towards the halfa and his friends. Danny nodded in agreement.

"I have no complaints. But I'll have to make two trips through any wall. Spreading my powers too far can leave me a little light headed," Danny replied.

 **Not much to really say. Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Danny pulled Kim and Miss Martian through the wall officially into the restricted access area of the building. Miss Martian had expressed a wish to learn to density shift but Danny explained he wasn't doing that. He was intangible. Apparently, as a ghost, Danny could cause his form to move out of sync with the Real World and so was able to turn invisible and intangible. Flight was similar as he was out of sync to no longer obey gravity. Danny could also control when he needed to breathe. He could shift his form to enable himself to survive underwater or even out in space but the action required conscious thought. Should he lose focus and if he happened to be underwater, he'd drown, ghost or not. Full ghosts differed as they naturally didn't need to breathe. The science behind his powers seemed to go over the alien's head but she did seem to understand that it was different.

Danny then held his hands through the wall and felt Artemis and Aqualad take his hands. He then turned them intangible and pulled them through too. Artemis shivered.

"Ugh, that was weird," she muttered. Danny smirked.

"You get used to it," Danny assured her, recalling how Sam and Tucker had reacted the first time he had turned them intangible. It had been an accident and it hadn't been their entire bodies, just their arms as they pulled him out of the ground. Tucker had cried out in alarm and Sam was left to pull Danny up by herself as Tucker shrank away in shock of the sensation. Miss Martian had been more intrigued than disturbed by the feeling and Kim had felt it before. Admittedly, Kim had been in the middle of a battle so she didn't exactly have the opportunity to react the first time and the second time, she'd been in shock from the near escape. Danny was impressed by Aqualad. He did spot the repressed shiver but the Atlantean had an expert poker face.

They turned to Kim as she got their bearings and pointed down a corridor towards the unlabelled room. They reached it within minutes. Danny turned invisible and offered to check it out first but slammed head first into the wall. Dazed by the opposition he backed up into Artemis and lost his invisibility.

"Woah, are you okay?" Artemis whispered with concern. Danny blinked and shook away the shock and nodded.

"Yeah, but that's ghost-proof. This is obviously an important room," Danny muttered with a frown.

"What does that mean?" Aqualad inquired for clarity. Danny turned to the leader.

"It means I can't phase through the wall. So that means either the stiffs in suits don't want ghosts getting in… or they don't want them getting out," Danny explained, finishing in a soft voice and failed to fully supress a disgusted shudder that Artemis felt. The archer suddenly felt sick to her stomach at the implication.

As Danny got back to his feet, Aqualad placed a hand on his shoulder, ignoring the sudden wave of cold up his arm.

"You don't have to come with us if you don't want to," Aqualad muttered in an understanding tone. Danny shook his head.

"I appreciate it but I need to know what the Guys in White are up to. Both to report them and to prepare myself and warn the other ghosts," Danny replied. Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"You consider yourself a ghost?" she noted curiously. Danny bit his lip and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes and no. I'm both. It took a bit of time for me to figure that out for myself. When I first started I wasn't sure if I was… a freak with ghost powers or a ghost trying to fit in with humans," Danny admitted, his sad tone suggested that he was quoting. Artemis frowned.

"Who said that?" she demanded, angry that someone said that. She may not know the halfa well but she did like him. Danny shook his head.

"It doesn't matter Artemis. I appreciate the sentiment but there's no need. I've gotten over it," Danny assured her with a small smile.

Aqualad nodded to the halfa. He'd respect his wishes to go through with this. With the wall out of the question, Kim led them to the door and they carefully slipped inside. Danny was last in the room and pushed the door to. He frowned and looked around the small deserted lab. Aqualad, Kim and Artemis went to work looking for clues while Miss Martian quickly checked in with Robin telepathically. Kim sensed that something was up and noticed that Danny hadn't moved from the door.

"What's wrong Danny?" She called concerned. This was a ghost hunter's lab after all. Danny shook his head.

"Not sure. There's something about this room. My instincts are just shouting at me to get out and the air feels… tingly. Like your mouth does after eating a spicy curry. But…" Danny trailed off and shook his head, obviously unsure of why he felt the way he did.

Aqualad and Artemis shared a look.

"Perhaps you should wait outside," Artemis suggested. Danny set his jaw and shook his head, stepping away from the door and over to a drawer.

"No, I'll be fine. You guys clearly don't know much about ghosts. You need me here. I'm sure it's just because I'm not familiar with this lab. Labs… they make me uncomfortable especially since the accident," Danny decided, pushing the unexplained feeling to the back of his mind. The others exchanged concerned looks but said nothing more.

After a few minutes, they found nothing. It was a disappointment to say the least. Next the group crept to the armoury, labelled on the blueprints. This room was also ghost proof. Danny didn't mention it, but he was feeling slightly tired and still a little tingly from his time in the lab. It was odd. It felt like he'd been in a heated ghost fight. Something he'd been fortunate not to have had in a while thanks to the uneasy truce with the more powerful ghosts since the asteroid. He'd had to catch mindless blob and animal ghosts but very few of the more powerful ones he was used to dealing with. But he brushed the unusual weakness off as a side effect of a possible ghost power dampener on the premises. The Guys in White had to have one of those right and maybe Robin accidently triggered it when he activated the defence mechanism.

However, the armoury was poorly stocked. Too poorly stocked in Danny's opinion. There were plenty of the unassuming blasters and gadgets Danny had seen in action during his "being hunted" days. But the big flashy guns that an outsider would deem impressive… there was only one or two and those ones looked damaged. He pointed out his suspicions that there had been a robbery after all but there was no other proof. If you could consider suspecting there were guns missing without confirmation proof.

 **So, there seems to have been a robbery of ghost weapons.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

They searched the rest of the complex and found nothing until they reached the third room Danny couldn't phase through. They found the door and inside they found a number of cages, mostly empty. Danny scowled angrily and quickly zipped through the room until he spotted a handful of cages with low power ghosts huddled inside. He stopped in front of it and growled under his breath, outraged. Miss Martian, Aqualad, Artemis and Kim joined him.

"Are those…?" Artemis began. Danny nodded.

"Ghosts. The Guys in White are going to pay for this," Danny grumbled and approached the cages carefully.

One ghost looked up and the blob's red eyes flashed weakly in warning, surprising the others watching.

"Easy there, I'm here to help," Danny quickly soothed.

"Likely story," the blob hissed, obviously not believing the halfa. Danny rolled his eyes.

"I save the Ghost Zone and you ghosts _still_ hate my guts," Danny muttered. He examined the cages, purposefully keeping out of range, should the ghosts lash out.

"How long have you been here?" Danny asked softly, trying to sound as helpful as possible. The first ghost scowled at him distrustfully.

"Oh calm down. You'd think the halfa put you there," a larger blob sighed exasperatedly. The first blob glared at the other ghost.

"How do you know he didn't?" the blob retorted. Danny frowned and waved his hand in front of the blob.

"Hi, still here. I hate the Guys in White just as much as you guys," Danny pointed out. The blob scoffed.

"You're half human," the ghost reminded the boy like the halfa could forget. Danny folded his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"A fact those guys don't care about. I'm half ghost too," Danny informed the ghost.

The group watched, surprised by the interaction. They'd all assumed that most ghosts trusted Danny. It was a common mistake among the public since Danny didn't always bother to explain that gathering the ghosts to save the planet was a risk for him. The first blob eyed Danny suspiciously before sighed loudly.

"Fine! Just get me out of here," the ghost relented. Danny hummed disapprovingly.

"Well since you asked so nicely," Danny replied sarcastically. He returned to examining the cage.

"So, how long have you guys been here?" Danny repeated. The larger, more helpful blob scooted closer to the bars.

"It varies, but most of us have been here for less than a month. Why?" the second blob answered. Danny glanced at the blob.

"Because I have an agreement with the human government to shut the Guys in White down," Danny revealed, surprising the seven ghosts present.

"When was the last time you saw anyone here?" Danny asked. The group had decided that despite having been in use last night, the complex was empty now.

"Last night. We saw a girl snooping around after all the scientists cleared out when the alarm went off," a third blob told him. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Get a good look at the girl?" Danny inquired. The seven ghosts nodded. Danny turned to Kim expectantly. She nodded and quickly pulled up an image of Jake's girlfriend. Kim showed the picture to the ghosts.

"That her?" Danny requested. The ghosts shared a look.

"What's in this for us?" a bold fourth ghost countered. Danny sighed, he'd expected this.

"How about freedom? I let you out and as long as you don't cause trouble, I leave you alone," Danny offered. The ghosts glanced at each other.

"Er… right. Yeah, that's her," the third ghost conceded, realising that they really weren't in a position to bargain. Danny nodded.

"You three got questions? Once these doors open, they're not going to stick around longer than they have to," Danny remarked to the three team members.

"Did she talk to you?" Aqualad asked. The ghosts frowned at the leader. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Do you want to get out?" he commented in a warning tone. The ghosts growled at him.

"No. She hardly noticed us," the fourth ghost answered. Aqualad nodded.

"Do you know what she was looking for?" Kim interjected. The ghosts shook their heads.

"She probably came here first. The alarms stopped a few minutes before she came in," a fifth ghost admitted. Danny wordlessly motioned to Kim to bring up the blueprints and saw that the room they were in was called the main lab. It made sense. To an outsider, the main lab was the first stop rather than the armoury or an unlabelled room.

Danny could sense that the ghosts had little else important to add to their investigation but he had his own agenda.

"Alright, last question. What were the scientists here up to?" Danny decided. The ghosts shared almost queasy looks.

"They took blood and experimented on us. There were fifteen of us," a sixth ghost revealed, making the fully living people uncomfortable. Danny pushed down his own unease.

"What happened to the others?" he ventured.

"That's more than one question halfa!" the first snapped. Danny glared at the ghost, flashing his eyes in annoyance. The ghosts shrank away from his glare. Danny was quite famous among the ghosts as the best ghost hunter. Much to Skulker's dislike. Although, Danny's name did instil dislike and nervousness, Skulker did destroy his prey making him a far more frightening opponent.

"We don't know. All we know is it hurt. They took those poor ghosts to another lab and we still heard their screams," a quiet seventh admitted. Danny bit his tongue, sensing that the lab those ghosts disappeared too was where he had felt tingly. He still felt the effects.

"Alright. Keep back. The locks are a bit beyond my lock picking skills. I'm going to fry it for you. No funny business," Danny informed them. The blobs obeyed and Danny's hands glowed green. He shot the first lock experimentally, worried about the shot ricocheting. It didn't and the cage popped open. Six more shots and the seven ghosts were released. They considered Danny.

"You try anything and I'll throw you into a cage myself," Danny threatened with a warning glare. The ghosts shared a look before flying out of the room through the open door and phased out of the building.

 **So, Guys in White are up to no good. Rose was snooping around. Stolen ghost weapons and a mysterious ominous lab. The plot thickens. Had to say it.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Sam, Jake and Ron sifted through the pages on the ground bored. Robin continued to hack through the files and decided to download the files and use the bat computer's more advanced software to crack the encryption later. Superboy and Kid Flash seemed to adopt a guard-like role, Kid Flash not looking particularly serious as he munched on one of his snacks from a compartment on his arm much to Ron's envy. But Rufus found the blonde sidekick a chocolate he hadn't eaten yet in his pocket and pet and owner shared it.

Superboy leant against a wall and scowled at the room in general, although Jake felt that the hero was glaring at him. Sam, other than Robin, was the most professional. But then again, it was Danny at risk here if the Guys in White were up to anything. Ron yelped in surprise unexpectedly forcing Sam and Jake to look up. Danny phased up through the floor carrying Aqualad and Artemis. Artemis shivered while Danny knelt on the ground and phased his hands back through the floor to pull Miss Martian and Kim up.

"I hate that," Artemis grumbled. Sam smirked, recalling Tucker's discomfort at first.

"You get used to it," Sam told her. Artemis raised an eyebrow at her, Sam sensed that the archer had heard that before, probably from Danny.

Robin turned to Aqualad.

"So, did you guys find anything?" Robin inquired hopefully. Aqualad glanced at Danny as he straightened.

"The Guys in White haven't been shut down. They've been experimenting," Danny announced, making meaningful eye contact with Sam. She frowned sympathetically and crossed the room and brought him into a hug. Danny shifted into his human form and patted her on the back. Sam was used to the strange feeling of Danny changing near her and didn't react.

"Hey, they've cleared out _now_. But there's no way of knowing how many other branches are still operating," Danny muttered and Sam withdrew and nodded.

"Find anything?" she asked. Danny sighed and ran a hand through his black hair.

"I let out seven ghosts. The armoury looks cleaned out by an amateur. And I have a bad feeling about one of those labs," Danny listed. Sam nodded before frowning at him.

"Are you alright?" Sam inquired, seeing that the halfa was looking a little tired. Danny chuckled humourlessly.

"Should have known you'd notice," he muttered. Everyone turned to him suspiciously. He shook his head.

"I'm fine Sam. Just a little drained. There might be a defective suppressor in the building or something," Danny assured her. Sam scowled and folded her arms. Danny held her gaze. After a moment of the silent staring where Danny attempted to reassure Sam and Sam tried to get Danny to come clean about how he really felt. Sam broke the staring contest with a slight nod.

"If you're sure. But if you're lying to me, I'll push you into the Fenton portal and finish what I started," Sam threatened playfully. Danny laughed.

"Right, like you could," Danny playfully challenged.

"Anyone else feeling awkward?" Kid Flash asked the group and telepathically the team affirmed that the speedster wasn't alone. Danny turned to the speedster, effectively hiding his slight dislike well.

"It's just a running joke me and my girlfriend have. She tries to get me to tell her the truth about how I feel when she catches me not feeling the best," Danny explained with a shrug. Kim gasped and grinned.

"Wait, so you two?" she began and Danny and Sam nodded.

"Since when?" Jake inquired with a smile.

"North pole," Danny and Sam answered before sharing a smirk.

"Oh congrats you two! I knew you two would get together," Kim exclaimed. Sam laughed and punched her boyfriend's arm.

"See, everyone could see it," Sam remarked. Danny rolled his eyes.

Aqualad cleared his throat.

"Robin, did you find anything?" Aqualad asked, deciding to change the subject. Robin shook his head.

"I downloaded everything and I'll use the bat computer's software later to crack it. Since the incident a little earlier, I've been reluctant to try anything remotely risky," Robin admitted.

"Mind making a copy of anything interesting for me?" Danny requested. Robin blinked in surprise but nodded his agreement. Danny smiled his thanks.

"So… now what?" Ron inquired to the room at large. The teens shared glances. "Now what?" was a valid question indeed. Kid Flash raised a hand.

"I say we get pizza," the speedster suggested. A few grins around the room were confirmation enough. Sam nudged Danny discretely.

"Alright, alright. But you're buying," Danny muttered, knowing his girlfriend was telling him to ignore the possibility of being recognised. Sam smirked and leant heavily against him to quietly whisper in his ear.

"Hey, these guys are easily as famous and popular as you've become since the asteroid. At least with them, some of the mob might be diverted," she reasoned, sensing Danny's reluctance. He glanced at her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"You see, that's why I need you around," Danny remarked, following the group out of the building as the team of sidekicks made up their minds on the best pizza place to go to.

It was a strange sight to say the least to see a group of superheroes apparently taking a stroll through Gotham City with a bunch of civilians. Danny's human form going unnoticed beside the more well-known figures of Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad. The halfa couldn't help but smirk at the relaxed walk. It had been a long time since he could do so without being invisible. Miss Martian shapeshifted into a human guise and after getting the orders, went inside with Sam to get the food. Then they carried the food to a nearby park and found a secluded little corner to sit down and eat.

There was a clear divide, bridged unknowingly by Superboy's keen hearing. Danny told Jake that Rose was behind the robbery in hushed tones and caught Sam up on the situation. In louder tones, the friends reacquainted themselves.

"By the way, why didn't you guys help during that alien invasion we ended up in the middle of?" Ron inquired, slightly accusingly. Robin, who had been eating his pizza while playing around with his arm console looked up.

"We were. There were disturbances worldwide Ron. Who do you think protected the civilians?" Robin retorted.

"There are only so many heroes, and there were many destructive robots. Our forces were spread thin. The plan was to target the main threat first and then turn to the mothership. By the time we had the room to do so, Kim Possible had removed the issue," Aqualad resumed in a calm voice. Ron flushed and muttered a soft apology. Danny however had a similar question of his own.

"And the asteroid a couple of weeks later?" Danny prompted.

"We had too little notice. Martian Manhunter tried to get help from Mars but the planet was busy building their defences in case the asteroid hit them. The Green Lanterns were off world, dealing with the alien invasion attempt by Warmonga and her people. But we did try. We sent a frontal attack but it didn't even slow it down. Then Vlad turned up with a solution. We… we assumed it would work. That and the Fenton missile," Kid Flash explained. Danny nodded slowly in understanding.

"Speaking of that missile. How did your dad miss?" Artemis interjected. Danny groaned and rolled his eyes.

"That wasn't my dad's fault. Vlad programmed the trajectory to miss on-purpose. Leaving _him_ the last hope. Kind of back fired when we learned the asteroid was made of ecto-ranium," Danny answered.

"We are fortunate that you came up with your plan," Aqualad concluded with a smile. Danny smiled and gave a nod.

"Well, as much as I hate it, it was Vlad's plan just tweaked," Danny admitted. Sam leant against him slightly.

"Yeah, but _he_ was selfish and held the whole planet for ransom. Fruit loop," Sam muttered angrily. The group nodded in agreement.

It was surprisingly relaxing and comfortable to be sitting around together, eating pizza and chatting. True the superheroes didn't speak much and Danny and his friends were limited with what they could talk about with the company. But it was still pleasant. So, of course it had to be interrupted by Danny's ghost sense. He gasped and a blue mist puffed out of his mouth. He groaned in annoyance and got to his feet.

"Better not be those blobs being a nuisance. I didn't bring a thermos," Danny grumbled before walking away, changing into his ghost form as he walked.

The superheroes frowned in confusion.

"Danny's ghost sense. It's probably just a ghost passing by. Since the asteroid Danny doesn't get bothered as much anymore," Sam explained, but reached into her skirt pocket and took out her Fenton lipstick as a precaution.

 **So… ghost nearby. Any guesses or hopes. Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Danny floated up into the sky and turned invisible. He scanned the park. Since he'd revealed himself and ghosts to the world, there were two normal responses to ghosts. Either screams as people ran for cover. Or a gathering crowd wanting to get a good look. Sometimes there were both. It made Danny's job of finding ghosts much easier. He wished, never out loud in case Desiree got ideas, that his ghost sense was more like a radar than a heads up. All he knew was there's a ghost around. He wasn't even sure how far he could sense. He had a bad feeling that Skulker knew his sense's range since the hunter had a nasty habit of being able to sneak up on him. Also, if he was in the middle of a battle, his ghost sense didn't always trigger and he couldn't tell if there was one or more ghosts present.

Danny sighed. The ghost hadn't been noticed by anyone. That meant that either the ghost had already cleared off, or was sneaking around which usually hinted at a plan that Danny was going to have to clear up. Danny bit his lip and turned visible. He would be attracting attention to himself from the press but if the ghost saw him, it might interact with him. Friend or foe, it may make itself known.

Danny waited, keeping a careful eye out for any sign of the ghost. After five minutes, Danny shrugged to himself. It was probably one of those blobs flying overhead on its way home or whatever. He landed and changed to his human form and casually walked back towards the picnic. He was almost there when he was suddenly tackled from behind and fell through the bush into view.

Everyone abandoned their relaxed picnic instantly and ran over. Sam already activating the lipstick. Danny rubbed his chin with a wince. He'd hit it on the way down. He turned to what had knocked him down and gasped before grinning excitedly.

"Danielle!" he exclaimed. The short black haired girl with blue eyes shook her head, having also fallen, and looked up at him. She grinned and nodded. The tension between them disappeared and Danny got to his feet and helped the girl up.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked happily as the girl dusted her already grimy red shorts off. Danielle smirked.

"I can't visit my cuz?" she retorted. This reply sent a signal to the others to relax and that the new comer was a friend. Sam had already tucked the lipstick away and ventured closer.

"Hey Dani," the Goth greeted. Danielle smiled and waved to her.

"Hey Sam. Where's Tucker?" Danielle inquired, noticing that the techno-geek was absent.

"And who are all these guys?" Danielle added.

Danny chuckled.

"Tuck's busy being mayor. And these are friends. Guys, this is Danielle, my cousin," Danny introduced the girl calmly.

"It's Dani! With an I," Danielle corrected with a light glare at her cousin. Danny smirked and shook his head playfully. Danielle stuck her tongue out at him.

"You don't look like cousins," Artemis pointed out.

"More like siblings," Robin agreed. Danny and Danielle shrugged in unison. Kim couldn't help but be reminded of her twin brothers. Danielle shot a questioning look at each of the teens and they realised that she had introduced herself and they hadn't.

After a quick round of introductions, Danny scanned his cousin. She seemed fine. A little thin and pale but more or less healthy.

"So, hungry?" Danny asked, knowing what Danielle would answer. Danielle grinned and nodded. Danny smirked.

"Sam, mind getting something for Dani?" Danny requested. Sam folded her arms.

"She's your cousin," the Goth pointed out. Danny nodded.

"And you know I'm broke," Danny countered. Technically his nearly non-existent allowance was being withheld as a punishment for keeping his ghost half secret from his parents and everything that entailed. Danny was sure that his parents would have grounded him if they could but between being a hero and half ghost, that threat held no grounds. Sam huffed and motioned for Danielle to follow her as they returned to the pizza place nearby.

The group returned to their pizzas and soon Sam returned with Danielle with two more pizzas. The girl already halfway through one.

"Dani has a massive appetite," Danny explained helpfully, noticing the incredulous looks. Once they'd finished, the group decided to get to know each other a little.

"So, how did you guys become sidekicks or heroes or whatever?" Jake asked. Kid Flash grinned.

"Recreated the lab experiment that gave the Flash his powers," the speedster answered eagerly. Sam and Danny stared at him.

"Wait… back up. You _willing_ caused an accident to give yourself powers without knowing it would work for certain?" Danny inquired, shocked. Kid Flash nodded.

"Yeah, and it worked," Kid Flash replied proudly. Danny scowled.

"You must have a death wish then. Lab accidents _aren't_ things you should mess with! Take it from me. I ended up half dead," Danny growled, stunned by the speedster's lack of self-preservation.

The group was silent. Kid Flash rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't matter. It worked. End of," Kid Flash retorted softly. Danny shook his head, obviously not dropping it.

"No, it's not "end of". Did you ever consider what would happen if it didn't work? How guilty the Flash would feel?" Danny countered, fully aware that Sam had blamed herself for a long time after his own accident. They joked now, but it was a sensitive subject in the early days. Kid Flash blinked and glanced around at his team mates for support. But none of them had ever considered that. Kid Flash licked his lips nervously. Danny sighed.

"Look, I understand that having powers is cool. But recreating accidents isn't a good idea. Kid Flash, the accident may have worked for the Flash, but it didn't mean it would automatically work for you. So… just keep that in mind," Danny concluded.

The heroes shared looks and turned to Danny.

"Something tells me that you have encountered this before," Aqualad pointed out. Danny shrugged.

"I'll admit, I did recreate my own accident after a ghost reversed it. Another time I recreated the accident to… to get rid of my powers. You only have to look at Vlad and me. Very similar situations but very different people. Vlad and I differed right down to our powers. I just… personally don't think lab accidents are things to tamper with," Danny explained. Sam shifted uncomfortably and Danny discretely put an arm around her. The message was clear. It's fine, I don't blame you and other words of comfort.

 **So, another character. Pretty sure that's all of them now. But I have my reasons for bringing Danielle into this.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

After the moment passed, each hero gave a brief explanation of their powers and back story. Artemis was especially vague saying she was Green Arrow's niece. Eventually it was Superboy's turn. He shuffled awkwardly before admitting he was a clone of Superman.

"Oh, clones. Remember those evil clones Drakken made, Kim. I mean, that was nasty and a complete invasion of privacy," Ron exclaimed, eager to contribute. Kim stared at her boyfriend.

"But that doesn't mean all clones are evil," she quickly added. But the damage was done. Superboy was glaring at his hands and Danielle had become noticeably quiet. Not that the others noticed. Danny touched the girl's knee and gave her a silent look asking if she wanted to get involved.

Danielle bit her lip and nodded. Danny smiled and patted her knee one last time comfortingly.

"Kim's right. Clones aren't innately evil Ron. It just depends on the fruit loop behind it," Danny announced, pulling attention to himself. Superboy glared at him.

"And you'd know that how?" he hissed, obviously hurting about Ron's comment. Danny smiled and nodded to Danielle. The group turned to her. She bit her lip nervously.

"Meet Dani Phantom, with an I," Danny answered. Superboy's glare vanished, replaced with complete shock and surprise.

"You said she's your cousin," Artemis reminded him. Danny shrugged.

"That's what they call each other," Sam interjected.

"Vlad made me," Danielle muttered. Danny glanced at her and wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"You're a girl," Kid Flash noticed. Danny and Danielle raised an eyebrow at him.

"Genius detective work. Could rival Batman there Kid Flash," Danny replied dryly, earning a few smirks and a giggle from Danielle. Kid Flash blushed with embarrassment.

"I'm an imperfect clone. A mistake," Danielle explained bitterly looking at the ground. Superboy blinked in surprise. His creators had always considered him a success. True, Superman wanted nothing to do with him but no one had said anything to his face like that, until Ron that is.

Danny rubbed Danielle's arm comforting.

"That fruit loop didn't know what he had Dani. He's an idiot and you know I never saw you like that," Danny reassured her kindly. Danielle smiled at him before unexpectedly shivering. Danny frowned and bent down to look in Danielle's eyes.

"Dani, you okay?" Danny asked. Danielle nodded.

"F-f-f-fine. Just had a chill," Danielle admitted. Danny scowled in concern.

"Sam, could you check Dani's temperature for me?" Danny requested. Since he activated his ice core, even healthy people felt too hot to him and he didn't always notice when things were cold to the touch. Sam nodded and reached across her boyfriend and put a hand to Danielle's head. Danielle brushed the girl away.

"I'm fine Danny. They come and go," Danielle protested. Danny glanced at his girlfriend.

"She's a little cold. But nothing to worry about, I think," Sam told him.

"Is something wrong?" Miss Martian asked worriedly. Danny glanced at her before returning his focus on his clone.

"Dani, these chills… you feel them more often in ghost form right? Your ghost sense is more violent than normal?" Danny inquired. Danielle frowned at him before nodding slowly.

"How… how did you know that?" Danielle muttered with confusion and almost suspicion. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"You weren't just in Gotham City were you? You were looking for me," Danny realised. Danielle bit her lip nervously.

"Ye-yeah. You got me. I thought I was getting sick originally but when these chills got worse and more frequent over the next couple of weeks, I thought it might be a ghost sickness thing. But a couple of days ago I decided to look for help and since your parents know about you, I thought I could go to you. But when I got to Amity Park, you weren't there. Jazz told me you were here so I came here," Danielle confessed. Danny blinked in surprise.

"You met Jazz? That means I'll be getting a lecture," Danny mumbled with a roll of his eyes to himself. Sam smirked at the comment. While Jazz had heard of Danielle, they hadn't met, at least not until now.

Danny scanned Danielle's appearance again. She didn't seem sick which meant there was only one reason for her frequent chills or cold flashes. Danny bit his lip.

"How bad do these chills get Dani?" Danny asked, ignoring the audience. He'd prefer to get to the bottom of this now rather than put it off. Danielle rubbed her arm self-consciously.

"Um… it varies. Sometimes it's just a sudden chill, enough to make me shiver but then it goes. Sometimes it's worse," Danielle replied.

"So bad you can't focus on anything else but the cold?" Danny offered. Danielle nodded. Danny bit his lip and turned to the team.

"You wouldn't have anywhere nearby or closer than Amity Park where you can train, would you?" Danny inquired.

Aqualad frowned.

"Why do you require such a location?" the Atlantean retorted. Danny turned to Danielle.

"Sounds like Dani's coming into her ice powers. And it's better to train somewhere safe for the first couple of lessons when it comes to ice powers. Trust me. If you don't have anywhere, I'll have to take her into the Ghost Zone to Frostbite, the ghost that taught me. While that's preferable, it's better to catch this early," Danny explained. Sam frowned.

"You're sure?" she asked. Danny nodded.

"Remember how I got. I thought I was sick too. But I think my reaction to my ice core activating was more… instant than Dani's. She's been feeling these cold flashes for a couple of weeks, right? I only got them for a day or so before it got serious. If she's cold to the touch, I'd rather get on to this," Danny confirmed, returning his gaze to Aqualad.

Danielle frowned at her cousin and shivered slightly, earning her a worried glance from the older halfa. Aqualad glanced at Miss Martian and she understood.

"Everyone on line?" she asked telepathically. A quick round of confirmations were heard in their minds.

"So, should we bring them to Mount Justice? It is only half an hour away by Bioship," Aqualad inquired telepathically.

"I say yes," Superboy instantly agreed over the mind link.

"You're only saying that because she's a clone. If we bring the Dannys, we'll have to bring the civilians and Kim too. Do we want to do that?" Kid Flash pointed out telepathically.

"I could explain the situation to Batman. He could have the final say," Robin offered telepathically, already opening a link to his mentor through his arm console.

"I have a feeling that if Danielle doesn't receive training for this soon, it could cause issues. Perhaps we should help regardless," Miss Martian contributed to the psychic conversation. Artemis frowned as Danielle pushed Danny away as he tried to get her to look in his eyes. Danny was trying to see if they were glowing, which wasn't easy in bright sunlight.

"Look, we already know these guys know more than they're willing to tell us about this Rose girl and the robbery. If we keep them close, we might be able to determine how much they actually know," Artemis pointed out telepathically. The group glanced at each other.

"I'll send word to Batman. If we don't at least give him some notice, he'll be angry," Robin decided over the mind link and began to type into his console. Aqualad nodded his approval.

"Alright. We have a base a thirty minute flight from here. In return for your silence, we're willing to take you there," Aqualad announced.

Danny smiled gratefully.

"Thanks. Getting back to Amity Park could take hours and this has already waited long enough as it is," Danny replied. Getting up, they gathered the pizza boxes and threw them away in the nearest trashcan and Miss Martian called her Bioship. The teens boarded and the non-team members were awestruck by the interior, the seats and seatbelts in particular. With Miss Martian at the helm, the Bioship lifted off from the park and flew directly to Mount Justice.

 **Hey, when you have Superboy and Danny, you have to involve the whole clone thing. Also, I wanted to fit in this exchange of Danny teaching Danielle how to control their ice powers for a while now.**

 **Anyway, until the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

Miss Martian eased the Bioship into the hanger and opened the door for everyone to leave by. A large sphere and a massive white wolf rushed over to Superboy. He laughed happily and gave the sphere a pat in greeting and ruffled the wolf's head.

"Interesting pet," Sam commented, ignoring Ron's soft nervous whimpers and Jake's wariness. Superboy blinked at her before frowning, not understanding.

"Sam, they're entitled to have unique pets. Heck, I ended up chasing Cujo around and training him to listen to me," Danny scolded lightly. Sam shrugged.

"What's he called?" Sam asked.

"Wolf," Superboy answered.

"Wolf? Not very imaginative," Kim remarked. Danny smirked.

"Think he responds to Esperanto," Danny muttered to his girlfriend. Sam laughed and Jake, having met the ghost and overhearing the comment, smirked as well.

But the light-hearted moment passed when Danny noticed Danielle shivering. She'd been having a cold flash for the last minute or so. She admitted to him during the flight that those cold flashes were increasing since yesterday. Danny wrapped an arm around Danielle, hoping to warm her up a little despite being a cold creature himself.

"Aqualad, mind showing us to the training room?" Danny reminded the leader. The Atlantian nodded dutifully, also noticing Danielle's condition. Danny hadn't explained the dangers of Danielle's ice core activating to anyone. Sam was aware of what happened to him, but that was it. Even Danielle didn't know that if her powers became uncontrollable, she could freeze herself from the inside or others around her. While ghosts could survive that, normal humans… not so much.

Aqualad led the way through the cave, Danny too concerned about Danielle to take a look around and Danielle was shivering violently. They entered a large room and Aqualad stopped in the centre.

"This is it," he announced. Danny smiled.

"Thanks Aqualad. How resilient is your equipment to ice? It's probably going to get really cold and icy in here in the next few minutes," Danny warned. Aqualad raised an eyebrow but shook his head.

"This cave was designed to accommodate any hero. Your ice powers shouldn't be a problem Danny. As long as you don't intentionally try to destroy the equipment here," Aqualad assured him.

"And, call me Kaldur. My friends do. I don't have a secret identity like most due to my Atlantean lineage," Kaldur offered with a warm smile. Danny grinned.

"Will do Kaldur. And… I have one last request. Please, keep everyone outside this room while I teach Dani. I… have my reasons," Danny requested, not wanting to elaborate and frighten Danielle. Kaldur frowned but agreed.

As the Atlantean left, Danny ran a quick eye over the room and nodded. He couldn't see any dangers in teaching Danielle in this room. He turned to Danielle and smiled encouragingly at her.

"Alright, I'll explain what is going on. Take a seat," Danny began and sat down on the ground. Danielle followed suit and listened to Danny explain why she felt cold and where her ghost sense came from. He told her everything Frostbite told him.

Meanwhile, Kid Flash, Robin and Miss Martian gave Kim, Sam, Ron and Jake a brief tour of the cave, ending in the kitchen where they met up with Kaldur, Superboy and Artemis. Kid Flash frowned.

"Where's Danny and er… Dani?" Kid Flash inquired. Kaldur smirked, referring to the Phantoms was going to be tricky.

"In the training room. Danny, the older one, asked to be left alone while he taught Danielle," Kaldur answered. Everyone blinked in surprise and turned to Sam. She held up her hands.

"Hey, I wasn't there when Danny learned about his ice powers. I was under a freaky plant ghost's control. He just turned up able to do that stuff," Sam informed them.

"So, even his girlfriend doesn't know what he's doing in there?" Kid Flash commented. The team exchanged looks.

"I'm going to watch," Kid Flash decided and zoomed off.

"Kid! Come back!" Kaldur called. Sam scowled.

"Danny usually has his reasons for what he does," Sam told the remaining teens before running off in the direction Kid Flash ran off to using his super speed. With one more glance around the room at the others, the rest of the teens followed. Both interested in what Danny was doing and concerned about Kid Flash inviting himself into a ghost power training session.

Danny stood up and changed into his ghost form having explained why Danielle was feeling cold and what it meant. Danielle copied him and suffered another cold flash. Danny smiled sympathetically. He recalled the feeling of his ice powers coming in, it wasn't pleasant.

"Alright, ready to try this?" Danny inquired. Danielle nodded stiffly.

"First, try to stop shivering. You control the power. The power does not control you. You don't know how much that mantra helped me in the beginning," Danny announced in an authoritative tone. Danielle shivered and nodded. She tried to keep still, but her shivering was beyond her control at this point.

"Next, that cold feeling… focus on it. Let it build up inside you until it has nowhere to go but out. I'm right here if you need me," Danny continued. Danielle took a deep breath and closed her eyes in concentration. Slowly, as her frown deepened, a light blue glow grew around her.

"That's it Dani, keep going," Danny encouraged, seeing that Danielle was finding tapping into her latent ice energy harder than he did. But as the glow intensified to the point where it would be released, Danny readied himself. He knew from his own training that there was a high possibility of getting frozen in ice. So, he planned to create a ghost shield and turn himself intangible to prevent that. He hadn't forewarned Danielle as he wanted her to be willing to try rather than be too afraid to attempt anything.

But then three things happened at once. First the door slammed open as Kid Flash barged in. Danny looked over and then saw that Danielle had built her energy enough to be released. Panicked, Danny did the only thing he could. He created a ghost shield in front of the door, protecting whoever just came in. Then as Danielle released her energy, Danny became frozen in his action, face panicked and fearful and his hand raised towards the door, holding up the shield despite being trapped in ice.

 **Yeah… I love this cliff hanger. And of course Kid Flash has to keep ticking Danny off. Let me know what you think.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

Danielle opened her eyes with a smile, feeling warmer than she'd felt in over a week. She grinned to herself. Kid Flash ran into the shield and fell back onto his butt. He frowned at the rippling green energy in annoyance as the rest of the teens joined him. Sam blinked in confusion at the ghost shield. Ice coated the side Danny and Danielle were on making seeing what was happening impossible. The ice shifted and fell off the shield and revealed a horrific sight. Sam's eyes widened and she ran to the shield and hammered on it.

"Danny! Danny!" she screamed fearfully seeing her boyfriend frozen solid. The other teens turned to Sam and gasped. Danielle looked up, ready to thank Danny for helping her before her words were lost in a terrified gasp.

"Danny? Danny! What did I do wrong?!" Danielle exclaimed worriedly and then saw the ghost shield and turned to see Sam's frantic attempts to get inside the training room. Suddenly Danny started to glow a soft green and Danielle screamed in fright as the ice exploded off him. He fell forwards and dropped his ghost shield as he fell onto the icy floor. The entire room was coated in a thin layer of ice. Sam stumbled forwards as the barrier vanished and ran to her boyfriend's side.

"Danny! Danny!" Sam shouted and fell to her knees beside him. Danielle backed away slightly, tears of regret in her eyes and her hands shaking in fear, covering her mouth.

Danny grunted as he pushed himself up. Sam put a hand on his arm, unsure what to do.

"I'm fine Sam. I'm okay," Danny assured her softly as he got to his feet unsteadily. He shivered slightly before exhaling sharply.

"Dani, good job. That was a powerful blast," Danny praised with a smile, turning to the terrified girl. Danielle blinked in shock. She slowly lowered her hands.

"You're… you're not angry?" Danielle whispered. Danny shook his head.

"I did that my first time too. I was expecting it," Danny assured her before he scowled angrily and turned to the teens as they joined the trio.

"But I am angry at the person who came in here," Danny growled.

Kid Flash shrank guiltily away from the recently frozen and defrosted halfa. Danny's green eyes flashed brightly.

"Should've known," Danny muttered. He took a furious step towards the speedster.

"That could have been you frozen in ice! You're lucky I was ready and reacted quickly. In fact, you're lucky I can make ghost shields like that!" Danny shouted, gesturing wildly with his hands. Kid Flash shrank away and averted his eyes. Danny shook his head.

"I have my reasons for not wanting anyone in here. That… was one of them. Why did you come in here?" Danny demanded. Kid Flash nervously looked up before quickly averting his gaze back to the ground.

"I… I was curious," Kid Flash admitted softly. Danny blinked in surprise and shook his head.

"Curious. Now I finally get the saying curiosity killed the cat," Danny mumbled.

Danny turned to Danielle, deciding that perhaps this wasn't the place to teach her after all.

"I'm sorry," Kid Flash offered. Danny glanced at the speedster. He scoffed.

"Sorry? Ghost powers are dangerous. Especially this power. And not just for you. I nearly froze myself from the inside when my ice powers activated. When I was learning, I froze a number of ghosts. Maybe I should continue this somewhere more secluded or in the Ghost Zone," Danny retorted, ending in a softer, more thoughtful tone. Danielle looked up.

"Wait, are you saying if I can't control these ice powers I might die?" Danielle squeaked. Danny nodded grimly. Danielle gasped and turned to Sam, obviously looking for someone to say that Danny was exaggerating. Sam looked as shocked as Danielle. Danny hadn't explained how close he'd gotten to that point before.

The training room was silent, some would say as silent as the dead or the grave. Danny sighed away his lingering anger and knelt down beside Danielle.

"Dani, look at me. Am I an icicle?" Danny asked with a smirk. Danielle studied him and shook her head.

"That's because I can control this power. You're my clone. That means you can control it too. You just need a little training, that's all," Danny reassured her. Danielle smiled uncertainly.

"What did I say about your powers?" Danny prompted.

"I control the power. The power does not control me," Danielle recited. Danny nodded.

"That's right. First, you need to learn how to release that energy other than by your ghost sense. Then control and aim to help you avoid these kinds of accidents. I promise, you can do this," Danny replied. Danielle gave her cousin a determined expression and a firm nod.

Danny then stood up and bit his lip in thought. How was he going to get Danielle to the Ghost Zone now? He didn't even know where Mount Justice was. There weren't exactly road signs in the sky.

"I apologise for not stopping Kid Flash Danny. I'm sure he meant no harm. As a speedster, he can be impulsive and prone to rushing into things faster than he can think about situations. We understand the risks now," Kaldur interjected, his team nodding behind him. Kid Flash nodding the fastest and most adamantly. Danny fixed a stern look at each teen in turn before glancing at Danielle. It was best to get Danielle to a point where she could control her powers. If they stopped now and Danielle had a cold flash, she might inadvertently release that energy to prevent the feeling taking her over. A disaster waiting to happen.

"It's your choice Dani," Danny decided. Danielle looked from her resigned cousin to the apologetic but hopeful leader of Young Justice. She understood that Danny was worried about hurting someone but also wanted to train her. She could see that Kaldur and Kid Flash felt bad about what happened and wanted to make it up to both halfas.

"If I say we should stay-if-what would that mean?" Danielle ventured. Danny raised an eyebrow and turned to Kaldur, obviously thinking it was a good question.

"Might I suggest we watch? We would put precautions in place. We are all intrigued in how ghost powers work," Kaldur suggested. Danny frowned but turned to Danielle waiting for her say.

"I don't mind being watched," Danielle finally answered. Danny sighed.

"Meaning, you want to stay put," Danny concluded. Danielle bit her lip and nodded.

"Alright, fine. But you have to have a shield up at all times. I know what to expect and can react accordingly. You don't. If I think whatever defence you have isn't enough, you listen to me," Danny compromised. Kaldur nodded.

"Deal. You're the expert," Kaldur agreed and they shook hands.

 **Misunderstanding… crisis… mishap resolved. Yeah, that works. Let me know what you guys think.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

Within minutes, a thick and substantial shield had been erected and seats were brought in for the spectators. Once they were ready, Danny considered the shield.

"You're sure this will protect you guys from the ice," Danny called. Robin nodded.

"Yeah, we've dealt with ice villains in the past. This should work," Robin confirmed. Danny bit his lip and held out a hand, not aiming at anything behind the shield and his eyes changed to blue. A blast of ice energy hit the shield before melting off, leaving the shield intact and everyone safe. Danny nodded.

"Alright," Danny relented with a smile. He turned to Danielle.

"Now you can release that energy, we need to work on how you release it. So, let's work on target practice," Danny decided, following Frostbite's lesson plan from when he taught Danny. Danny walked a short distance from Danielle and with glowing blue eyes, he created six ice targets. They would shatter on impact but that was all Danny had to work with. Danny then returned to Danielle's side.

"Okay, so the first time you released your ice energy, you let out a wave of energy. Now, we have to get that to be more controlled. Like with your ghost ray, you can control how much you let out and where. So, remember that feeling of releasing that energy and push that to your hands. Then, throw it out towards the targets. It will be difficult to start with but you can do it with practice," Danny explained. To demonstrate, Danny thrust an icicle out of his hand and hit the furthest target. As predicted, it shattered.

Danielle swallowed her nerves and nodded. She scowled in concentration and her hands glowed blue with her cold energy. With a grunt of effort, she threw three icicles at the targets. She had only meant to throw one and so her aim was completely off. All three icicles grazed the target, shearing off parts of the edges. Danielle opened her eyes and frowned in disappointment.

"Not bad. Better than my first time, but then again I was throwing more icicles," Danny commented. Danielle blinked up at him in surprise.

"But I missed," Danielle pointed out. Danny chuckled.

"My first time, I missed and ended up hurting a lot of the Far Frozen ghosts. I was learning in an arena. I didn't even graze my targets. But you didn't mean to make three did you?" Danny replied. Danielle blushed a light green. Danny smiled.

"Try again," Danny prompted. Danielle smiled and did as he said.

This time she succeeded in making one icicle and hit the target dead on. Danny praised her and then recreated the two destroyed targets.

"Alright, you've got using your powers and intensity. Now I want you to make six icicles and hit all the targets. Watch me, I'll miss on purpose so I don't have to remake them all," Danny continued and he made six equal icicles and thrust them directly in the middle of the space between the targets. His icicles shattered against the far wall. Danielle watched him closely and nodded. She copied him and managed to hit three targets directly and grazed one. Danny replaced the destroyed targets and told Danielle to try again. Eventually, she managed to hit all the targets. She cheered excitedly and grinned at Danny. He smiled at her.

"Well done Dani. Using our hands for this power is easiest since it's natural for us with ghost rays. Next, your eyes. You can fire a beam of ice energy from your eyes as well. It comes in handy when you can't move. So, this takes a lot of concentration. And your aim is at whatever you're looking at. That's important. If your beam isn't concentrated enough, you could end up freezing everything in front of you rather than the object you're focusing on. I learned by shooting down a clay pigeon fired into the sky. Since we don't have that, I'll make a target and use my telekinesis. So sorry if it's a bit shaky. Not great at that yet. This way, you'll learn to target moving objects with your ice powers. Now watch me," Danny instructed. He fired a ghost ray into the air and then his eyes flashed blue and he froze his own ghost energy using a beam of energy from his eyes, impressing the audience.

Danielle gasped and bit her lip nervously.

"Relax, I don't expect you to be that fast. So, ready to give it a go?" Danny assured her. Danielle smiled and nodded. Danny frowned in concentration and pointed to his frozen energy that had fallen to the ground. A stream of green energy enveloped it and it floated up into the air.

"Alright Dani, go ahead," Danny prompted as he floated the green ice across the room. Danielle took a quick breath and narrowed her eyes at the target, It took a lot of concentration and effort but finally a beam of blue energy erupted from her eyes and narrowly missed the target, freezing a patch of the ceiling instead.

"Try again. You almost had it," Danny encouraged, he was getting tired himself from the training exercise. He never used his telekinesis for this long. Danielle took a deep determined breath and tried again. Successfully hitting it and blasted it out of Danny's energy and control. Danielle squeaked joyfully and turned to Danny. Danny smiled at her.

"Congrats Dani. I think that's enough for today though. And remember you control the power," Danny decided.

"The power does not control me," Danielle interrupted and grinned at Danny.

The audience behind the shield watched in almost complete silence, only speaking to comment or gasp at what they were watching. But after seeing how out of control Danielle's ice energy was, they all understood why Danny had been reluctant in letting them stay in the room. He wasn't hiding some secret, he knew from experience how dangerous this training could be. Robin dropped the shield and the group was instantly hit by the wave of cold air radiating from the icy walls. None of them prepared, they all shivered. Danny turned to them and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry about the cold, and all this ice. It was another reason I didn't want you guys here," Danny apologised.

"How cold is it in here?" Artemis asked with a shiver. Danielle frowned.

"I don't feel cold," she commented.

Danny smiled at her knowingly.

"Side-effect of our ice powers. But this isn't actually that cold. The Far Frozen can reach arctic temperatures. This is relatively warm compared," Danny explained. Danielle frowned at her hand.

"I'm afraid there are some side-effects Dani to this power. But you'll get used to it," Danny added softly. Danielle looked up and smiled and nodded, determined to look on the bright side. The teens exchanged looks, Sam and Jake excluded having both been to the Far Frozen.

"Perhaps we should all return to the kitchen and allow Danielle to rest. I suspect this training is tiresome. Miss Martian and I will accompany you while the others get rid of the ice," Kaldur suggested. Danny nodded in agreement.

"I'll warn you, ghost ice is resilient. It'll take a lot more than getting this room to normal temperatures. It does melt over time but if you guys want to use this room anytime soon without being cold, I'd suggest using direct fire," Danny recommended, giving Jake a discrete glance. The team shared looks before Kim, Ron, Danny, Sam, Danielle, Kaldur, Miss Martian and Jake, after being convinced, left.

 **And Danielle's had her first eventful lesson in using her ice powers. Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

After a small meal prepared by Miss Martian, now asking to be called M'gann, Danielle and Danny were feeling much better. Kid Flash zoomed in and snagged a protein bar from a cupboard while Artemis, Robin and Superboy arrived.

"That ice was tough!" Robin commented. Danny nodded.

"Ghost ice is," Danny replied with a smile. Danielle smiled bashfully and had a slight shiver.

"Why do I still feel these chills?" Danielle asked. Danny glanced at her.

"It's normal Dani. It takes time for you to get used to your body generating cold. They'll go away pretty soon but just don't let that cold feeling take you over," Danny assured her, wrapping an arm around her.

"Did you get rid of it all then?" Danny inquired curiously. The four teen superheroes nodded.

"Supey punched it into small pieces and Rob came up with a system to melt it all using Artemis's arrows and my friction," Kid Flash answered.

Superboy watched Danny and Danielle with an unreadable expression. Robin soon left to go to the Batcave to use its software to crack the Guys in White encrypted data, promising again to copy any important files for Danny.

"So, what are you guys going to do now?" Kaldur asked. Danny shrugged.

"Depends. I should call Tucker and give him a heads up on the legal stuff we're going to have to get involved in. And I'm expecting to get a call pretty soon from Jazz or my parents about what I found. I don't really want to leave until Robin gets those files to me," Danny answered.

"And I have my own investigation involving those files. I have a feeling that Jake's girlfriend was there for a reason," Kim ventured.

Kaldur nodded.

"Well, perhaps you should all stay here for the night. I expect that Robin will take time to get those files back to you. I'll inform Red Tornado. I'm surprised he hasn't come to greet you already," Kaldur decided.

"RT is probably in his room," Kid Flash offered and a number of the teens nodded in thoughtful confirmation.

"Well, if that's all for today, I've got stuff to do," Artemis announced as her farewell and got to her feet.

"Oh right. My dad wanted to show me something tonight. I should go too," Kid Flash recalled and raced past the archer to reach the Zeta tubes first. Artemis rolled her eyes and waved to the room behind her without looking as she disappeared around the corner.

Kaldur excused himself to find and explain the situation to Red Tornado before leaving the cave himself to return home. M'gann excused herself to get some beds ready for the unexpected guests and Superboy left to spend some time with the sphere and Wolf. Finally alone, Danny, Sam, Kim, Ron and Jake turned to each other.

"Alright, so Rose is human with fighting skills and she robbed the Guys in White. Any ideas why?" Danny opened the discussion. They turned to Jake, Danielle frowning in confusion.

"Am I missing something here?" Danielle interjected. Kim turned to the young girl.

"A few days ago Jake got in contact with me. His girlfriend Rose went missing," Kim began.

"She lives in Hong Kong and she was coming to New York for a visit. She arrived last week and then the day after she got to my house, she disappeared. I searched New York. I called in favours and Fu called his contacts but Rose was nowhere. So I called Kim and she got her friend, Wade to run facial recognition programmes on any and all security images or videos he could. This morning Wade told Kim about Rose being near that Guys in White building. I guess those superheroes knew there was a break-in and were investigating. We met them there and then we called you Danny," Jake explained.

Danielle blinked and glanced at Danny. He frowned.

"So, you have no idea why Rose was there," Danny replied. Jake shook his head.

"Ghosts aren't my forte. You know that. I don't even know how Rose knew about that place," Jake retorted. Danny bit his lip.

"Would anyone else know what she's capable of?" Danny ventured.

"I don't see how. Rose technically never learnt karate and so on. That was an alternate life that I wished never happened. She only remembered because I jogged her memories. She didn't recognise me or believe in dragons before that. As far as I know, it's a dragon secret that she was ever a dragon slayer. And she is a known friend among dragons," Jake answered, forgetting that Danielle didn't know about him.

Danny sighed helplessly.

"Guess we need those files to figure this out after all. How did you explain Rose to your dad? I mean a long distance girlfriend you technically never met," Danny inquired. Jake smirked.

"I told him the truth. Dad knows about my heritage now. He was surprisingly alright with it. Didn't freak out at all," Jake informed him. Danny blinked before smiling.

"I'm glad to hear that Jake," Danny replied.

"How were your parents?" Kim asked. Danny shrugged.

"I think Jazz told them before I revealed myself. But they were fine with it. But then again, even they couldn't deny that Phantom wasn't evil," Danny replied.

"Wait, why would Jazz tell them?" Ron interjected.

"Because we all thought the idiot got himself killed," Sam answered.

"It was a misunderstanding. I was on my way back through the portal to the North Pole and Skulker hit the jet I was using. The ghosts I gathered got free and the jet automatically ejected me out. The jet flew through the portal without me," Danny explained.

"And crashed into a mountain," Sam added. Kim, Jake and Ron winced.

"We thought he was dead. Jazz didn't exactly tell her parents. She just admitted the robot playing Danny Fenton wasn't her brother and when her mom asked, Jazz looked at the crash site," Sam expanded.

"Meanwhile I was getting beaten up trying to explain the situation," Danny interjected.

"Well, you did deserve it after throwing us all into the stupid net," Danielle muttered. Danny grimaced and nodded.

"Maybe but I didn't have the time to explain the plan to every single ghost. But thanks for stepping in with Frostbite and Wulf," Danny replied. Danielle gave a curt nod.

Then Danny's phone rang. He pulled it out and rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of Jazz. Excuse me," Danny mumbled and stepped out of the room. He answered the call and began to explain himself on why he didn't warn Jazz about Danielle or tell their parents about his clone. He told her about the Guys in White and the situation with Jake's girlfriend, Jazz knew that Jake was a dragon. Besides she was smart and might be able to figure something out that he wouldn't think of.

 **So… not much to say.**

 **Except until the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

Robin flopped down in front of the Bat computer and plugged in his arm console and uploaded his stolen files into a firewalled section in case of viruses. While he waited, he searched Jake Long and learned a little about the guy. He lived in New York with his mother, father and little sister Haley. His mother, Susan worked as a caterer, his father in business. His little sister was a pupil at a gifted private school. Robin also learned of Jake's friends, Trixie Carter and Arthur Spudinski. Arthur was an obvious slacker with bad grades with the occasional shining academic moment. Trixie seemed to be an average student. Robin also learned of Jake's grandfather, Lao Shi. But he found nothing questionable or of Jake's mysterious girlfriend.

Once the files finished uploading, Robin started a decryption programme and then turned to the security videos. There were none in the labs but there were cameras outside of them. He saw an athletic girl wearing tight fitting jeans and leather jacket appeared outside. She had long blonde hair tied back in a tight plait. She was clearly an accomplished fighter as the video showed her fighting off the guards. Another camera saw scientists evacuating after shutting down their systems. Robin raised an eyebrow. Obviously they were concerned about being seen in operation which Robin felt would be interesting for Danny. He made a quick note of the camera and time for later when he was compiling evidence for Danny.

Robin managed to get a clear image of the girl's face and ran a facial recognition programme on it and found her records. This was where things became confusing and suspicious. Rose was an accomplished fighter and obviously trained to Robin's eye and yet she had no records of ever setting foot in a martial arts lesson. True her parents or twin could have taught her, but none of them had history of learning self-defence either. Rose knew things she shouldn't. Jake obviously met Rose in New York at his school and then Rose moved to Hong Kong. But after a little more digging, Robin saw that Rose called the police on Jake. Jake escaped, also questionable, and then they started dating as seen on social media.

Robin bit his lip and scowled in thought. The files were finally decrypted and Robin began to skim through the numerous files. He occasionally made a note of important looking files. He noticed the name Phantom regularly in recent files and even found a copy of the government order to shut down in accordance with Danny's agreement with them. Robin found an inventory and saw that Danny's hunch that anti-ghost weapons had been stolen was right. Robin also saw a recent project named White Flower.

Robin tapped into it and read. It explained the synthesis of a chemical agent, contents classified, that could be used on ghosts. There was a video. After a slight hesitation, Robin played it. A scientist set up the camera and then walked over to an experimentation table. Strapped to the table with green metal bonds, was a green skinned glowing blob with red eyes. Red eyes widened in fear. Robin frowned as he understood this was a ghost.

"Test of White Flower, ghost one," the scientist announced in a clear loud voice. A syringe filled with blood red liquid was produced and the needle was injected into the ghost. The scientist then administered the liquid. The ghost's screams filled the cave, echoing off the stone walls making the sounds even worse. Robin watched, horrified, as the blob screeched and then its skin bubbled and melted into a puddle of goo, ending the screams of agony.

"Project successful. Further testing required to identify the potency. Remains will be studied further," the scientist concluded and the video flickered black before the scientist reappeared with another ghost strapped to the table. Robin watched as blob after blob was melted into goo. Finally the scientist reached his eighth victim. After the ghost silenced the scientist turned to the camera as normal.

"White Flower is confirmed to work on low power ecto-creatures. However, further study is required on how this formula will react to high power levels. As such this project will have to be put on hold until a humanoid ecto-creature can be brought in. I suggest we use the remaining captive ecto-creatures as bait for larger and more powerful ones," the scientist concluded.

The video ended and Robin was left staring at the screen. No wonder Danny wanted these guys gone.

"Are you alright?" a deep voice asked softly. Robin twisted in his seat and saw Batman standing there, watching his sidekick with concern. Robin swallowed his disgust and nodded.

"Yeah. Just… just wasn't expecting that," Robin muttered hoarsely, his mouth unexpectedly dry.

"Where did you get that video?" Batman inquired as he joined the boy in front of the computer. Robin took a deep breath.

"Guys in White branch. That break-in. That happened there. We met a few other people there. Kim Possible with her sidekick Ron Stoppable and a friend, Jake Long. It was Jake's girlfriend behind the break-in and subsequent robbery," Robin began to explain, eager to reveal what he'd learned to his mentor.

Robin played the security footage of Rose fighting the guards.

"We're also working with Danny Fenton, a.k.a. Danny Phantom and his girlfriend Sam Manson and his clone Danielle. He's really helpful. He could tell instantly that something was up. But he asked me to copy any files of interest for him as he has an agreement to have the organisation shut down," Robin continued and pulled up the electronic copy of the agreement. Batman's neutral scowl deepened slightly.

"Clone?" Batman repeated. Robin nodded.

"Danny really cares about her. He actually helped her today. Her ice powers activated recently and he taught her how to control them. But Batman, there's something about this Rose girl that doesn't make sense. There is no record of her having a relationship with Jake longer than a few months. And she shouldn't know those fighting moves," Robin replied.

Batman hummed in thought before leaning forward and typing a few keys as he examined what Robin was showing him.

"I see what you mean. Keep this Jake Long close. He may be of use in this investigation. And if his girlfriend stole from the Guys in White, alert Danny and keep him close as well. Both for his knowledge and protection. There is a potential that he may be a target of a larger plot. I take that it Jake asked Kim for assistance so keep her on board also. I've seen the girl's work. She's good and doesn't take no for an answer. But I'll be at the cave tomorrow. Get some sleep. I'll compile everything for Danny," Batman decided. Robin glanced at the time and saw it was pretty late. The boy wonder left without argument, happy to try and forget those haunting screams. Batman then started his own search and investigation. He may have taught Robin everything he knew, but the dark knight still had his own tricks.

 **And we get one answer. Project White Flower.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

Danielle shivered as she woke up and gasped in alarm as her hand glowed blue by accident and froze her bed covers solid.

"Danny!" she shouted, worried that she'd lost control. Danny was in the room next door with Jake and Ron. Kim and Sam were with Danielle. Sam and Kim groaned and sat up and looked over to Danielle.

"What's up?" Kim yawned.

"Danny!" Danielle yelled more urgently. Danny stumbled through the wall intangibly.

"Wha? What's up?" Danny asked, clearly still half asleep.

"I froze my bed," Danielle informed him fearfully. Danny turned to her and blinked a couple of times as he woke up. Ron and Jake opened the door having gone the longer way.

Danny laughed.

"Oh man! I thought something was attacking you or something. Relax Dani, now that you can release that energy that can happen. I accidently froze Frostbite's hand during a handshake. Besides, you can turn intangible right?" Danny assured her. Danielle sighed as she calmed down.

"So I'm not losing control?" Danielle replied worriedly. Danny smiled kindly and shook his head. He stepped closer and examined the frozen covers. The ice had spread like frost and only the duvet was affected.

"It's fine Dani. Keep calm if that happens alright. You're still learning to control your powers," Danny informed her.

Danielle nodded and then blushed as she realised the fuss she made was unnecessary.

"Sorry for waking everyone," she muttered embarrassed. Jake and Ron shook their heads.

"It was worth it. Danny forgot to turn intangible to go through the wall the first time," Jake smirked. Danny scowled at the teen. Sam and Kim chuckled and Danielle shot Danny an apologetic look.

"You try focusing on that kind of stuff half-asleep," Danny growled defensively. Suddenly M'gann and Superboy arrived.

"Is everything alright?" M'gann exclaimed. Danielle bit her lip guiltily. Danny looked up and smiled reassuringly.

"It's fine. Dani just had a mishap with her ice powers and panicked. Sorry for worrying you two," Danny replied.

M'gann and Superboy relaxed and then M'gann frowned in concern.

"Are you alright Danny? You have a bruise on your face," M'gann noticed. Jake and Ron burst out laughing. Sam smirked but got out of bed, wearing pyjamas that had been lent to her. She gently examined his face.

"You really were in a rush," Sam muttered still smirking. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Shut it you two. You shouldn't provoke a ghost," Danny playfully threatened. Jake and Ron bit their lips to try and stop their laughter. M'gann and Superboy shared puzzled looks.

"What happened?" M'gann prompted.

"He ran into a wall and forgot to turn intangible first," Ron explained, his eyes watering from the effort of stopping his laughter.

An hour later, everyone present at Mount Justice was dressed and eating breakfast in the kitchen. Danny's bruise covered half his face from his left temple to his jaw. Robin arrived and scowled at Danny questioningly.

"What happened to your face?" Robin asked. Danny huffed in annoyance.

"This is getting annoying," Danny grumbled. Robin turned to the others in the room.

"He walked into a wall," Jake answered with a smirk.

"If you start laughing again, I'm finding a portal and throwing you in it," Danny warned irritated, pointing at Ron and Jake. Robin raised an eyebrow but decided to not question it further.

"Anyway… I have those files for you and Batman wants to talk to you Danny," Robin informed the halfa.

Danny frowned but got up.

"Thanks," Danny muttered as he took the USB stick.

"There's a particularly disturbing video on that," Robin warned. Danny nodded.

"It's the Guys in White. I didn't expect anything else," Danny retorted and pocketed the USB stick for later examination and followed Robin to where Batman was waiting. Batman smiled politely to Danny.

"Pleasure to meet you Danny. Was there a problem?" Batman greeted the halfa and shook his hand, motioning to his face. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Danielle had a mishap with her powers and panicked. She woke me up and trying to get to her as fast as possible, I may have run into a wall," Danny explained. Robin and Batman exchanged a look, but both were mature enough not to laugh or comment further.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you as I heard that you have a clone," Batman began. Danny narrowed his eyes suspiciously and nodded.

"I do. Is that a problem?" Danny growled defensively. Batman shook his head.

"I was hoping that you'd have a word with Superman for me. I tried but he wouldn't listen," Batman admitted.

"Oh, and you think that he'll listen to me since I can relate," Danny realised, relaxing. Danny shrugged.

"If he's willing to listen, I'm willing to talk. I wasn't aware that Superman had a problem about Superboy though. How did he react? Did Superboy ever do anything bad?" Danny resumed. Batman and Robin shook their heads.

"Superman has barely spoken to Superboy. He prefers to ignore him," Robin replied.

"Superboy never acted in any way for Superman or any of the League to distrust him. It was a shock to learn of the boy's existence but nothing more. Superman doesn't want to take responsibility for Superboy," Batman added.

Danny scowled and nodded.

"Right. I get it. I'll have a word," Danny confirmed. Batman smiled and nodded.

"I called Superman here. He should be here soon," Batman informed him. Danny raised an eyebrow and smirked. Before long Artemis, Kaldur and Kid Flash arrived and Robin quickly got the three heroes to join him in the kitchen with the others.

Finally Superman arrived in the Zeta tube.

"This better be important Batman. I'm a very busy person," Superman grumbled. Batman nodded.

"It is. This is Danny Fenton," Batman introduced the halfa. Superman raised an eyebrow.

"As in the kid who is also Danny Phantom," Superman retorted. Danny took that as his opening and stepped forward and offered a hand.

"That's me. It's an honour to meet you," Danny interjected. Superman blinked in surprise at Danny's forwardness and took the halfa's hand.

"Same here. Great work with that asteroid. Genius plan to turn the planet intangible," Superman complimented. Batman took his chance to step back into a quiet corner.

 **Any guesses how this conversation is going to go. Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

Danny folded his arms and decided to get to the point.

"So, I hear Superboy's your clone," Danny ventured casually. Superman scowled.

"So what?" Superman retorted guardedly. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"So, you can't just ignore that. Being that he's _your_ clone, it's your job to protect and teach him. Especially if there's no one else. He's your family, regardless how he came to be," Danny replied sternly. Superman glanced at Batman.

"This was your idea, wasn't it? What does a child know about clones?!" Superman demanded angrily.

"Well, I know how you feel. I have a clone too," Danny answered despite not being the one asked. Superman blinked and turned back to the halfa. Danny saw that he had Superman's full attention.

"I get it. When you learn you have a clone, it's a huge shock. First you feel violated. I mean, someone stole your DNA and made someone exactly like you. You don't know how to feel about that clone because in essence it's you. How do you treat them? As family? But they're a stranger. More than that, your enemy made them. And yet, they're not a stranger because you recognise yourself in them. Then you realise, your DNA made them. What does that make you to them? A parent? But you didn't know of their creation... Am I close?" Danny began. Superman blinked again in surprise.

Danny smiled gently.

"But then you get talking to them. You get to know them. And you spot the differences. They may be small, easily missed but they're there. Enough of a difference to show you that they are their own person. And with no one else around to nurture them, it's _your_ responsibility," Danny resumed. Superman's expression hardened.

"It's not that simple. You are a child. You don't understand. That boy, that clone is not my son. I don't want one and I don't need one," Superman decided and turned to leave.

Batman noticed that Danny and Superman had an audience as the other teens obviously got Robin to talk or Superboy heard Superman arrive. Danny scowled angrily.

"Right. I'm the child! You're the one being so childish that you won't even hear me out!" Danny exclaimed loudly. It was a clear challenge, shocking all present. Superman froze and glanced at the halfa. He scowled.

"Cadmus may have programmed him to-" Superman began.

"To what? Shoot you in the back? Been there done that. Danielle shot me in the back, literally. But _I_ can be mature about it and see past that. I don't see a clone. I see a girl that's all alone and needs someone to look out for her. I see a girl that needs someone to turn to when she has questions about herself that I can answer. Something I didn't have. Do you really not see that when you look at Superboy?" Danny interrupted.

"He's not my son," Superman growled after a brief silence. Danny took a step closer.

"Who says he is? I don't consider Danielle my daughter. I don't know what I consider her. Is there really a label that fits? Personally, I don't think there has to be one. You don't have to become Superboy's father to be there for him. But ignoring him is not the right thing to do. It's childish and unfair. Talk to him Superman. Get to know him and I promise you, you'll stop seeing the clone and start to see a person that you can relate to," Danny replied. Superman considered Danny's words before stepping into the Zeta tube and left without another word. Danny stared at the Zeta tube and shook his head.

The room was silent. Danny turned and then froze and frowned as he spotted his audience, Danielle and Superboy noticeably near the front of the crowd.

"Uh… how long have you been there?" Danny asked. Danielle ran over to him and hugged him. Danny blinked in surprise and patted her back. Superboy stepped closer and rubbed his neck nervously.

"Thanks for saying that," Superboy muttered. Danny smiled at the boy and shrugged.

"You're welcome. Someone had to talk to him," Danny replied kindly.

"I thought Superman was going to hit you," Kid Flash remarked, clearly a little in awe. Danny shrugged.

"I can take a hit if I have to. But I just said what I had to," Danny retorted. Sam smiled and joined him and gave him a peck on the cheek, the unbruised one.

"I think I'm rubbing off on you," Sam commented with a smile.

"Tell that to Delilah," Danny quipped. Sam laughed as she recalled Sampson the purple backed gorilla that was in fact female.

Danielle withdrew from her hug and smiled shyly at Danny. Danny smirked at her. He turned to Batman.

"What's our next move? I mean after that break in," Danny changed the subject. Batman blinked in surprise but nodded. A holographic screen appeared in the air.

"It has been confirmed that the thief stole anti-ghost weapons and may have stolen a project called White Flower, capable of destroying ghosts. The video of their experiments is on that USB stick Danny," Batman began. Danny nodded. A list of the suspected robberies scrolled down the holographic screen.

"Shouldn't we all know what that stuff can do?" Artemis interjected. Robin visibly paled at the thought of watching that video again.

"Trust me, you don't want to watch it," Robin muttered, receiving a number of looks from the teens present. Danny frowned and silently said to himself that he needed to watch the video himself to see what he was up against.

Batman cleared his throat, concerned about his partner.

"Anyway, I have a recognition programme running to alert you when any of the stolen weapons, White Flower or the thief, Rose, is spotted," Batman continued. Jake flinched at his girlfriend's name and then scowled suspiciously when it yielded no further reaction.

"You guys already knew," Jake realised with a frown.

"Of course we did. Supey's got super hearing," Kid Flash retorted. Jake looked betrayed and then angry.

"You had no right to eavesdrop on private conversations," Jake growled.

"And you had no right to withhold important details about the break-in and subsequent robbery," Kaldur countered sharply.

"Jake, at least they didn't confront us about it," Danny pointed out. Kim and Ron nodded thoughtfully in agreement.

"So, are you going to fill us in?" Artemis inquired sternly. Jake huffed and folded his arms.

"She's my girlfriend. She's a lot like Kim actually. No powers or anything but a fierce fighter. I don't know why she was at that Guys in White building but it's not like her to steal," Jake answered.

"You've only been a couple for a few months," Robin reminded him. Jake bit his lip.

"It's complicated. But I know my girlfriend. Trust me, she'd never do anything to hurt me or any of you. She has to have a good reason for stealing that stuff. For all we know, she stole it to shut those guys down for Danny's protection," Jake offered hopefully. Danny frowned. He'd never met this Rose girl but he did trust Jake's judgement.

However the briefing was interrupted by a loud shrill alarm and a building flickered onto the holographic screen. Everyone turned to the screen and saw a tall blonde with a tight plait run past a camera and into the building.

"That's LexCorp!" Robin exclaimed. Batman turned to Kaldur.

"Deploy immediately. Apprehend her and recover project White Flower and those stolen weapons," Batman ordered. Kaldur nodded and the group of twelve teens ran to the Bioship.

 **Well, that conversation could have gone better. But I didn't want to deviate from the original story arc. So let's say Danny's advice to talk to Superboy was extra encouragement for Superman to reach out to the clone after the whole Light thing on the Watchtower.**

 **Anyway, until the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

Kaldur tapped his head and gave M'gann a pointed look. She connected her mind to his.

"Connect us up. Just the team," Kaldur ordered telepathically. M'gann nodded and did as commanded.

"Everyone online?" M'gann asked telepathically. The team confirmed they were.

"So, how are we going to proceed with Jake?" Kaldur inquired over the mind link.

"He kept important information from us. I don't trust him," Kid Flash decided telepathically.

"I agree. During my investigation last night, I saw that Jake and Rose haven't been together long. They don't even live in the same country and prior to that didn't really interact. Rose doesn't make sense either. She is an expert fighter and yet… there's no evidence anywhere of how she learnt that," Robin informed his team telepathically.

"But Danny and Kim seem to trust him. They're willing to help him," Superboy pointed out over the mind link.

"Maybe we should just be careful. I mean, it doesn't hurt to keep an eye on the guy. But no accusing him or Rose of being a traitor or anything, Wally!" Artemis contributed telepathically. Kid Flash glared at the archer.

"M'gann… keep a mental eye on him. If you suspect him, read his mind and find out his intentions," Kaldur decided psychically. M'gann nodded.

"Alright, next. I want to leave Jake, Ron and Sam behind on this mission. None of them have powers and they don't seem to be prepared for battle. They are a liability. Any objections?" Kaldur resumed telepathically. The team didn't have any.

With those deliberations over, Kaldur cleared his throat and considered the remaining teens.

"Robin, can you show us a blueprint of the building?" Kaldur requested out loud. Robin grinned and projected a holographic image from his arm console.

"Here it is Kaldur," Robin announced. Kaldur smiled and surveyed the image. He nodded to himself.

"Alright, we'll split up into three teams. Kid, M'gann, and I will cover the premises. We will lend our help to either of the other teams that requires it. Danny, Danielle and Robin. You will infiltrate and get intel. There is no guarantee that the stolen products are in that building. And finally. Superboy, Kim and Artemis. You will pursue Rose. Sam, Jake and Ron… guard the Bioship," Kaldur decided.

Sam, Jake and Ron blinked and then scowled angrily.

"Wait a minute! Guard the Bioship? You just want us out of the way!" Sam growled insulted. Kaldur didn't react.

"Why?" Jake demanded.

"First, you have no powers. You are a liability. Second, in particular Jake, you may allow your feelings to cloud your judgement," Kaldur answered.

"Woah! I do so have powers. I have monkey kung fu!" Ron exclaimed. Superboy scowled.

"I hate monkeys," he grumbled.

"That's not a thing," Artemis scoffed. Ron scowled indignantly.

"It is! I had to jump in between a bunch of monkey totems and there was lights and powers and everything! I glow blue!" Ron argued.

"He does glow blue," Kim interjected helpfully.

"Besides, I've seen him in ghost fights. He's pretty good at dodging hits. And Sam can use an ecto-gun like a pro," Danny added. Unfortunately unable to argue Jake's case since he had to keep it secret.

Kaldur folded his arms.

"That's my decision. Unless Ron can show me proof of these monkey powers, he stays in the ship with Sam and Jake," Kaldur replied. Ron deflated.

"My powers don't work like that. I can only really use them when I need them. Usually when facing Monkey Fist," Ron muttered sadly. Kim gave her boyfriend a sympathetic look. Sam glared at Kaldur and glanced at Danny.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Sam hissed. Danny sighed.

"Sam, I'm not going to be able to change his mind. What do you want me to do? Besides… he has a point. You only have that lipstick with you," Danny replied and cringed as Sam turned her infamous glare on him.

"Oh I see," Sam whispered and then turned to glare at the sky outside. Danny deflated, knowing that wasn't the end of the argument by a long shot.

The rest of the flight passed in complete silence, no one wanting to break the tense and uneasy silence for fear of starting a new argument. After an hour of flying, they reached their destination. M'gann landed the Bioship in camouflage mode. Sam, Jake and Ron watched as the others left the vessel, Danny and Danielle changing into their ghost forms.

"M'gann link us all up," Kaldur ordered softly. M'gann nodded.

"Everyone online?" she asked telepathically.

"Woah, that's seriously weird!" Kim thought and put a hand to her head. Artemis smirked, recalling how she reacted her first time.

"So, this works by thought alone. Do you have to consciously think it to be transmitted to everyone?" Danny inquired telepathically. The team blinked at him, surprised by how easily he was taking this.

"What?" Danny retorted out loud.

"You aren't at all fazed by this?" Robin replied with a curious frown. Danny shrugged.

"Ghost remember. A lot of what I do is controlled by my will. Right Dani?" Danny commented and glanced at his clone who nodded in agreement.

Kaldur shrugged away his surprise.

"Alright, everyone has their teams. Any questions before we split up?" Kaldur concluded telepathically. Everyone shook their heads and scattered. Sam leant against the ship entrance.

"Finally," she muttered with a smirk.

"Come on, We're going too," Sam called to the other two. Jake and Ron turned to her.

"We are?" Ron replied. Sam nodded.

"They'll be going through the bottom levels. We can go up the roof and make sure the real bad guys don't get away. Besides, I don't know about you, but I'm _not_ getting side lined," Sam explained. Jake and Ron smirked and nodded.

"If you want me to fly you two I'll have to change," Jake warned. Sam and Ron nodded in understanding before they too left the Bioship.

 **Come on, you didn't really expect Sam to sit back and listen did you? She never listens to authority.**

 **Anyway, until the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

Kim, Artemis and Superboy ran up to the side door quietly. Kim smirked as she brought out a lock picking gadget Wade made for her. She fixed it to the door and within seconds a soft beep signalled the door being unlocked.

"Impressive," Artemis complimented softly. Kim smiled.

"Kid genius friend. He makes all my equipment," Kim told her. The trio ran inside and crept over to the ventilation shafts and began to search for Rose.

Kaldur and Kid Flash hid among the bushes around the building and carefully patrolled while M'gann used her powers to float around the building in camouflage mode. Unfortunately for them, they weren't paying attention to the skies and didn't notice a large red dragon carrying Sam and Ron fly overhead and land on the roof. Jake reverted to his human form and Sam picked the lock on the roof access door. With a smirk, she pushed the door open and they darted inside.

Robin, Danielle and Danny ran quietly to the back of the building. Robin watching his arm console display.

"Alright, this is the fastest way to the security offices and head offices. Just give me a minute to loop the security and-" Robin whispered. Danny interrupted the boy wonder with a soft cough.

"Robin, I think you're forgetting who you're with. Getting into places without being seen isn't a problem when you can turn invisible and go intangible," Danny muttered with a knowing smile. Robin blushed slightly.

"Oh right," Robin mumbled. Danny chuckled and held a hand out to him. Robin took it and suddenly felt a chill go down his spine and he could no longer see his own feet.

"Don't freak out. It takes a little getting used to being invisible," Danny interjected. Danielle vanished beside them.

Robin swallowed his indecision and concern at no longer seeing himself and nodded.

"Alright, go through that wall. We'll come out in a storage room. We can figure out where to go from there," Robin ordered and he felt Danny comply by pulling Robin up to the wall. With another chill, Robin shut his eyes as he approached the wall. Instinctively he put up a hand to protect himself but then the cold sensation along his spine vanished and he opened his eyes. Danielle and Danny were watching him with smirks of amusement. Robin frowned but got back to work.

"Man, walking through walls is so weird," Robin thought.

"I know right. It's unnatural," Artemis retorted telepathically.

"You get used to it," Danny and Danielle replied in unison over the mind link.

"So used to it that you forget to turn intangible?" Superboy commented telepathically. Danny scowled.

"I was half asleep," Danny exclaimed telepathically.

"Enough. Get back to the mission. Robin have you looped all security cameras yet?" Kaldur interrupted over the mind link. Robin grinned as he nodded.

"Just finished Kaldur. But I can't guarantee that inner systems won't work. There's a closed network in the more important sections," Robin answered telepathically.

"Any visual on Rose yet?" Kaldur inquired telepathically.

"Negative. We're in the vents. Robin, can you make sure we're not detected?" Artemis replied over the mind link. Robin typed on his console.

"The security isn't as advanced as Cadmus. No motion detectors in the vents. Just be careful where you guys come out," Robin informed them telepathically.

"Alright, keep going and keep in contact," Kaldur concluded telepathically. They all nodded despite not being in visual range.

Robin pulled up a map and pointed at where they were and where they needed to go. Danielle grabbed Robin's hand and they made their way there invisible and intangible for the most part. Eventually they reached a large computer room with an upper platform. Robin broke away from Danielle and hacked into the nearest computer. Danny and Danielle kept watch. Danielle got bored quickly and began to practice pulling her ice powers into her hand and then dispelling it. Danny noticed her.

"Dani, try to do this," Danny called to her softly and formed an ice crystal in his hand. Danielle frowned at the beautiful ghost ice and nodded and tried herself.

Robin looked up and rolled his eyes.

"You're supposed to be helping me," Robin hissed.

"Not great with computers Robin. That's Tuck's department," Danny retorted softly and smiled as Danielle made a crude copy of his ice crystal. Danny nodded encouragingly at his clone as she tried again. Robin huffed but returned to his hacking. Danny smirked as Danielle managed to make a perfect ice crystal and then proceeded to make another. He scanned the room for any signs of danger.

That's when things went wrong. Footsteps clattered on the overhead platform and Danny saw Sam, Ron and Jake running into the room. But, even more importantly, he saw a tall, athletic girl with long blonde hair in a plait. And she had a bow and arrow pointed right at Danielle as she played with her ice powers. Danny's eyes widened and he leapt into action at exactly the same moment that Jake called out to his girlfriend.

Danny pushed Danielle to the ground. Rose's eyes widened in alarm and she pulled back on the bow harder than intended and loosed the arrow. The arrow remained on track and instead of hitting Danielle, it hit Danny. It plunged into his stomach and lodged there, the arrowhead peeking out of his back through his jumpsuit. He screamed in agony as the arrow burned him. He formed a ghost shield around himself, knowing that the arrow was dipped in something dangerous for ghosts and had to protect Danielle.

Robin looked up as he heard the footsteps and cried out in alarm as Danny was shot.

"Danny's hurt!" Robin shouted telepathically. Sam froze and turned to her boyfriend.

"Danny!" she exclaimed fearfully and turned around to make her way down to him. Danielle got to her feet and saw Danny, encased in his shield, screaming in agony. She ran to the shield and tried everything to get through. Jake and Ron tackled Rose, Ron holding the surprisingly strong girl down while Jake tried to talk her around, seeing that she wasn't herself.

Kim, Artemis, Superboy and Sam ran into the room and gathered around Danny's shield.

"Danny! Let the shield down! We can't help you if you don't let us get closer," Sam called through the shield. But Danny didn't reply. All he did was scream in agony and curl into a foetal position around the arrow embedded in his stomach.

 **Well any guesses what the arrow was dipped into? Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

"Rose! It's me! Jake. Stop!" Jake shouted pleadingly as he watched his girlfriend struggle against Ron who pinned her to the metal platform with difficulty. Jake tried to ignore the screams from below. Then a soft blinking light caught his eye. A device was in Rose's ear instead of an earring. Jake grabbed at it and as gently as possible with Rose wriggling, he pulled the device out of her ear. The blinking stopped and Rose passed out. Ron heaved a relieved sigh and relaxed. Jake pulled his girlfriend into his arms after pocketing the device.

M'gann smashed a window with a telekinetic blast and floated into the room.

"What happened?" she exclaimed, dropping her hood and becoming visible. She gasped as she saw Danny huddled in his shield. His screams were cracked from exhaustion and his shield was flickering. But it was strong enough to prevent anyone reaching him. The ground was covered in green blood. It seeped out from the shield perimeter. Sam turned to M'gann, tears in her eyes and a pleading expression.

"Please M'gann. Help me to get him to stop making a shield," Sam begged.

M'gann chose to ignore the fact that Sam wasn't meant to be present and landed beside the shield. She nodded and closed her eyes and reached telepathically out to Danny. The mind link was broken when Danny got shot. His pain resonated through the link and alerted to everyone that he was in danger. It was such a sudden and powerful wave of agony that M'gann had lost focus and the connection between the teams was lost. M'gann winced as she felt how much pain Danny was in.

"Danny! You have to lower your shield! Let us help!" M'gann shouted telepathically. Danny shook his head.

"Blood blossom. Blood blossom," Danny repeated telepathically over and over again.

M'gann frowned and broke her connection with him.

"Well?" Artemis prompted having been watching the Martian. M'gann shook her head.

"I don't understand. He kept saying blood blossom," M'gann muttered. Sam turned to Martian.

"Blood blossom?" Sam repeated and her face paled. M'gann nodded with a confused frown.

"Danielle! Get away! Stay back!" Sam ordered. Danielle blinked in shock and hurt. Sam got to her feet and grabbed the clone. Sam steered her away from Danny's shield.

"Danny! Danielle's safe! Let down your shield! I have her!" Sam shouted to her boyfriend. The ghost shield dropped.

Robin dropped down beside the halfa before gasping in horror. The halfa's wound was bubbling, just like the ghosts from the video of the Guys in White's experiments.

"White Flower!" Robin exclaimed. Superboy, unsure what to do, went over to Danielle to try and comfort her. Artemis knelt down and examined what she could see of the arrow. She narrowed her eyes.

"Classic dipped arrow. Move, I'll get it out," Artemis informed those around her, and shoved Robin out of her way. Kim watched the scene, feeling a little nauseous at the amount of blood. The fact that it wasn't red wasn't much help. M'gann stayed close, ready to help anyway she could. Robin fell back and didn't move. The video from the previous night was replaying in his mind. Watching sentient ghosts melting into nothing.

Kaldur and Kid Flash arrived and flinched as Danny's screams renewed as Artemis snapped off the arrowhead and fletching and pushed the arrow through. Kaldur saw Ron and Jake helping Rose to her feet on the platform and branched off to get to the bottom of what happened.

"What are you doing here?! You two were meant to be at the Bioship and you, what are you up to?" Kaldur demanded, pointing at Rose.

"Chill, Rose was being controlled. I got it off her," Jake retorted defensively. Ron nodded. Kaldur narrowed his eyes at the couple.

"Explain yourself Rose!" Kaldur ordered. Rose shook her head.

"I don't know what's going on. The last thing I remember is getting off the plane in New York. The rest is a blur," Rose muttered in a dazed way. The four of them flinched as Danny screeched in agony as the arrow finally was removed and Artemis and M'gann started to apply first aid with rags that Kid Flash found for them. Jake turned to Kaldur.

"What's going on?" Jake asked fearfully. Kaldur's angry expression softened slightly with his worry.

"Danny got shot with an arrow," Kaldur replied.

Jake and Ron led Rose into the room, Kaldur following closely. Artemis shook her head in confusion.

"I don't understand. The arrow's out. He shouldn't be in as much pain!" Artemis mumbled worriedly. Jake looked over and gasped as he saw the red mist wafting weakly off the arrow.

"Blood blossom! You have to destroy the source," Jake called to them. Artemis, M'gann and Kid Flash looked to him before setting to work to destroy the arrow shaft and broken ends.

Jake led his girlfriend to a vacant seat. Rose pressed a hand to her head.

"Wait, I did that, didn't I?" Rose realised, nodding to Danny. Jake nodded sadly.

"But it wasn't your fault," Jake began. Rose frowned and shook her head, almost like an annoying fly was buzzing in her ear.

"That-that wasn't the plan. I remember now what I was trying to do. The girl!" Rose muttered. Rose turned to the terrified, tearful Danielle being held back by Superboy and Sam.

"She was the one I was aiming at. But it wasn't meant to be a critical hit. I was meant to fire the arrow and get project White Flower into her bloodstream," Rose recalled slowly. Kaldur, Ron and Jake exchanged looks.

"Why Danielle? Why not Danny?" Ron inquired. Rose shook her head.

"It was meant to be a trap. An antidote for Danielle in exchange for Danny to join… join… ugh! I can only remember something about a light," Rose explained uncertainly. Jake placed a comforting arm around Rose's shoulders.

Kaldur sighed and turned to Danny.

"How is he?" Kaldur called, the screams had finally stopped. Artemis shook her head.

"Not good Kaldur. He's lost a lot of blood and this wound… it's bad," Artemis replied with a shake of her head. Kaldur scanned the faces of the teens. He bit his lip uncertainly and nodded to himself.

"M'gann. Call the Bioship closer. We'll return to the cave and seek medical attention for Danny and I'm sure Batman will want to question Rose," Kaldur ordered. M'gann nodded and closed her eyes and called her ship. She then levitated Danny from the ground and took him to the ship. The rest made their way outside and boarded quickly.

 **Something about a light… all I'm saying.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

M'gann pushed her ship to return to the cave as fast as possible and they landed in the hangar. M'gann then took Danny straight to the medical bay in Mount Justice. Robin called Batman on the way and told his mentor what happened. Black Canary, Batman and Zatara, who brought his daughter Zatanna, were waiting for them. Both magic users rushed off to the medical bay and used their magic to fast forward Danny's healing. Since Danny was maintaining his ghost form, his healing was much faster and he was nearly fully healed before both magicians were forced to stop due to their own exhaustion.

Black Canary quickly pulled Danielle and Sam aside to comfort them and then after seeing Robin, brought him as well. Batman motioned for Rose to follow him along with Kaldur into an interrogation room. Rose sat down opposite them.

"I'm starting to remember pieces but it doesn't really make sense to me," Rose admitted straight away. Batman waited for her to continue.

"I was in New York. I heard a scream down an alleyway. I was on my way to meet up with Jake. I decided to help. It turned out to not be a mugging as I suspected but a robbery of a shop. I got involved. But at some point during the fight, I dunno, I must have been caught. The next thing I remember is a facility where I stole weapons and some red formula stuff. I was then ordered back to base, which I don't remember. I was sent to that office building next as a trap," Rose explained carefully.

"And the trap?" Batman prompted after Rose fell quiet. Rose glanced up and nodded.

"I remember that best now. I think part of my orders while being controlled was to forget. But the plan was supposed to be that I hit the girl with that dipped arrow. There wasn't enough White Flower formula on it to kill her. But enough to hurt her. The boy, Danny, he was meant to touch the arrow to get it out and find out that White Flower contains blood blossom. Then I was to reveal myself and offer a non-existent antidote to the pain in exchange for him coming with me. I was to then capture Danny in this," Rose continued and pulled out a cube-like device.

"It was stolen from the facility I robbed. It captures ghosts. I was then to return with Danny to the base and get further instructions," Rose concluded.

Batman glanced at Kaldur.

"Do you remember anything else?" Kaldur inquired. Rose shook her head.

"That's it. I'm not even sure how long I've been under their control," Rose muttered sadly.

"Over a week," Kaldur told her. Rose stared at him.

"What?! But… but my parents! They'll be worried about me," Rose exclaimed. Batman put up a silencing hand.

"Calm yourself. We'll inform them that you're safe," Batman reassured her, certain that Rose was telling the truth.

"Can I see the device that controlled you?" Batman requested. Rose put a hand to her head, trying to ease an oncoming headache.

"I think Jake has it," Rose replied. Batman nodded and got up.

"Aqualad, I'm sure that Rose would like to rest after what has happened, I leave her in your care. I'm going to retrieve and examine the device Jake has," Batman decided. Kaldur nodded and held a hand out to Rose in a friendly way to lead her to a bedroom.

Batman found Jake in a quiet corner with Ron and Kim. Kim had her Kimmunicator watch out and was scanning something in Jake's hand. Batman cleared his throat loudly. The three teens looked up.

"Is that the device that controlled Rose?" Batman asked. Jake bit his lip and nodded.

"May I see it? And I'll require Rose's parents' number. We'll explain her absence," Batman told them. Jake licked his lips and handed the earring sized device to the imposing man.

"I'll call Rose's family. If that's alright," Jake offered nervously. Batman raised an eyebrow but didn't object. The dark knight then walked off to examine the device.

Kim, Ron and Jake made their way to the kitchen where Artemis, M'gann, Superboy and Kid Flash were waiting for news. Sam and Danielle were allowed into the medical bay once both Zatara and Zatanna were finished. Danny fell asleep and reverted to his human form. Robin then talked with Black Canary. The boy wonder explained that he froze up after he realised that White Flower was used to hurt Danny. Robin described the video he got from the Guys in White and how unsettled he was with the images. Especially now that he knew Danny and Danielle. He was angry at himself for freezing up like he did on the mission but upset at what he saw at the same time. Black Canary listened and offered a few words of comfort. Then Robin joined his team and the others in the kitchen with Kaldur. Rose had fallen asleep in a spare bedroom, her ordeal catching up to her.

M'gann prepared a meal for everyone, Kid Flash eating eagerly.

"I have a fast metabolism," he explained around a mouthful of food. Ron and Rufus ate happily also. The room was silent and awkward. No one knew what to say to each other. The team didn't trust Jake and were angry that Sam, Jake and Ron disobeyed Kaldur's orders. They were worried about having Rose around. Zatara and Zatanna decided to stay in the cave until they got their strength back, affording the group a little comfort by telling them that Danny should be fine.

However, the magicians then pulled Jake into a quiet room out of earshot from Superboy.

"Jake, we know you're not what you seem," Zatara informed the teen. Jake blanched.

"What?! Of course I'm what I seem. I mean what else could I be?" Jake spluttered fearfully. Zatanna and Zatara smirked at him.

"We're part of the magical community ourselves Jake. We can see you have magic. We know you're not a magician though," Zatanna retorted. Jake sighed in defeat.

"What gave me away?" Jake muttered.

"Honestly? Nothing. It's just a sense we have," Zatara admitted. Jake bit his lip and looked at them.

"Alright, but… you can't tell anyone. I mean it," Jake relented sternly. The magicians blinked in surprise but nodded in agreement.

"I'm… I'm the American Dragon," Jake mumbled reluctantly, but knew he was caught. The magicians gasped.

"It's an honour," Zatara whispered with a slight inclination of his head. Zatanna nodded enthusiastically in agreement. Jake smiled weakly.

"Thanks, but you mustn't tell the others. Danny, Kim, Ron and Sam know. And Rose. But that's it," Jake warned them. The magicians nodded and they returned to the kitchen together.

 **And we have Rose back. Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

Danny slowly opened his eyes. He instantly saw Sam and Danielle smiling at him, clearly happy and relieved to see that he was alright.

"Hey," Danny rasped before clearing his throat.

"Hey. How do you feel?" Sam replied softly. Danny chuckled.

"Oh, I feel fantastic," Danny answered before groaning as he sat up. His stomach was still tender as he wasn't fully healed yet. Sam rolled her eyes. Danielle bit her lip.

"I'm sorry Danny. I keep getting you into trouble or hurt," Danielle whispered guiltily. Danny turned to his clone and shook his head.

"No, don't blame yourself for this Dani. This wasn't your fault," Danny assured her.

"Yeah, this idiot is always doing stuff like that," Sam interjected with a warm smile and a comforting side-hug. Danielle smiled weakly at Sam. Danny grabbed Danielle's hand seeing that Danielle wasn't really taking the assurances on board.

"Hey, I chose to get in the way of that arrow. You didn't push me. And the ice thing yesterday wasn't your fault either. That was a combination of Kid Flash and your new powers. I don't need your help in getting into trouble," Danny continued with a small smirk. Danielle laughed weakly and nodded slowly. Danny nodded and squeezed Danielle's hand. Danny gave his clone one last reassuring smile before getting up with a muffled groan. Sam pursed her lips but knew better than to try and stop Danny. If he could get up, there was no stopping him.

Danny stretched with a grimace of pain and then sighed as he relaxed.

"I'm fine. Probably should avoid a fight but I'll be okay," Danny assessed. Sam hummed knowingly.

"Which means you're going to do business as usual, including if a ghost attacks," Sam muttered unhappily. Danny shrugged.

"If I'm needed, I'm not going to sit back and ignore that," Danny replied as though it was obvious. Sam sighed but dropped the subject. He was right and she wouldn't want him any other way. True, she'd prefer that her boyfriend took better care of himself, but she understood what his responsibilities entailed.

Danny then led the way out of the medical bay and joined the rest in the kitchen.

"Danny! You should be resting," Kim exclaimed in surprise. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Good luck convincing _him_ of that," Sam mumbled to the teen crime fighter.

"I'm fine Kim. Thanks to you two, right?" Danny retorted and nodded to Zatara and Zatanna. They smiled and nodded in confirmation. Danny hadn't been particularly aware of his surroundings when they sped up his healing. Danny gave them a grateful smile and accepted a plate of food from M'gann. Danielle and Sam getting their own plates and the Martian even remembered to make vegetarian food for Sam.

"So, what did I miss?" Danny asked as he ate casually. The team raised eyebrows in surprise before shrugging it off.

"Rose was being controlled and Batman has taken the device that was controlling her off to the Bat cave for examination," Kaldur told the halfa. Danny nodded.

"So, Rose is here now?" Danny inquired. Jake nodded.

"Yeah, she's resting someplace. She didn't even know she's been gone for a week," Jake informed him.

"Would you mind explaining to us what happened though?" Artemis requested, with a concerned glance at Robin. Robin was still acting off his game. Danny nodded.

"Sure. I saw that Rose, while being controlled I assume, was going to shoot Dani with an arrow. I pushed her out of the way and got hit instead. The arrow had blood blossoms on it. Blood blossoms are an ancient anti-ghost remedy. They're flowers that literally burn ghosts. I've… had a few experiences with them. Not nice. So that's why I made a ghost shield. I didn't want Dani to get hurt as well. Things kind of get fuzzy after that since I was in so much pain," Danny recounted. The team nodded in understanding, now knowing what had transpired. The room fell quiet again despite the large group of people present.

"It was a trap you know. For you Danny. Rose was supposed to shoot Danielle and then catch you in exchange for an antidote," Superboy told the halfa. Danny frowned.

"Well that wasn't a well thought out plan. There isn't an antidote to blood blossoms. You have to get rid of the source to stop its affects," Danny mused with a frown. The team shared confused looks.

"So even if Rose had followed the plan, it wouldn't have worked," Kid Flash realised. Danny nodded.

"That's right," Danny confirmed.

"That was a poor plan then," Kaldur decided.

"Not unless the people behind this didn't know that Danny knew that," Kim pointed out. Sam shrugged.

"It is possible. Blood blossoms are rare nowadays, it was popular in the 1600s. Very few people know of the flower's properties and even fewer would want to use them," Sam interjected. Danny nodded slowly.

"True. But it was still a risky plan to use blood blossoms against me and hope I fell into the majority that don't know," Danny replied.

"Unless… the people behind this didn't know the properties of the flower. The files from the Guys in White don't say what White Flower contains. The video… is graphic and it does look like there is no cure," Robin spoke up. Danny frowned and pulled out the USB stick.

"I really need to watch this video," he muttered. M'gann leapt forward to offer her laptop for him. Robin shrank into his dark corner and bit his lip nervously. No one else noticed as Danny started the video and hit the mute button.

The other teens watched the video over his shoulder. However one by one, they wished they hadn't seen what they had watched. Danny was shaking in anger and fear by the end of the video. Danny didn't waste any time to dig out his phone and step out of the room. Sam watched him go, fury in her eyes.

"Where is he going?" M'gann whispered shakily.

"My guess, to call Tucker. Danny's starting the legal stuff. Tucker's Amity Park's mayor. He can start getting the forms ready and filled out and get the people we need to talk to involved," Sam answered stiffly. Danielle had wide fearful eyes and clung worriedly to Sam's arm. She was melted down once before when she was unstable, she was terrified of it happening again.

Suddenly they heard Danny shouting outside the room.

"I don't care if they've gone AWOL! The government promised me that they'd be shut down!" Danny yelled.

"Looks like Tucker was able to transfer the call," Sam commented.

"Should he really be talking when he's this angry?" Kaldur remarked. Sam glared at the Atlantean.

"How would you feel if the government attacked Atlantis and then promised to fix everything and then went back on their word?" Sam countered. Kaldur swallowed nervously.

"How do I know?! Because their stupid projects got stolen!" Danny thundered.

"White Flower. Only been a project for a _month_!" Danny growled loudly after a pause. Sam put a reassuring hand on Danielle's shoulder.

"Don't worry. Danny's gonna sort this out," Sam whispered comfortingly.

"Yes! I am aware that you issued an order a month ago. That's why I'm so angry!" Danny snapped.

"Don't you dare play this off! This is your responsibility. That project nearly killed me!" Danny shouted furiously after a long pause. The group eavesdropping flinched at the comment.

"If you hang up on me, I'm going to come to the White House in person!" Danny threatened clearly through gritted teeth.

Sam's eyes widened in shock. She started to the door. Then the room heard a snarl of rage.

"Tuck, call the press, I'm making a scene at the White House," Danny announced loudly. Sam opened the door and slipped outside.

"Danny, calm down," Sam began.

"No, I don't make empty threats Sam. The government claims it's not their job to run around after freelance ghost hunters," Danny growled. Danny was clearly outraged. The group exchanged worried glances.

"Danny! Danny come back here!" Sam called before the corridor outside the room went silent. Sam stepped back into the kitchen and huffed an annoyed sigh.

"There's no talking to him when he's like that," Sam muttered to herself and pulled out her own phone.

"Who are you calling?" Superboy inquired.

"And aren't you going to go after him?" Kid Flash interjected, gesturing to the door.

Sam shook her head.

"I can't keep up with him when he goes flying off at top speed. I'm calling Jazz. She's the only one who can knock some sense into him when he gets like this, her or his mom," Sam admitted and then held up a finger as she put the phone to her ear.

"Hey Jazz. Danny's fuming and is about to make a scene at the White House. He won't listen to me. Mind doing your shrink thing to stop him? He's not thinking straight," Sam requested into the phone. Jazz replied and Sam rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, "you're not a shrink", just call him," Sam retorted and hung up. Sam dropped the phone in her pocket and then turned to the group.

"Anyone that can fly, mind chasing after him. He's probably not even heading in the right direction," Sam asked. The group blinked in surprise before M'gann and Jake left the room. Jake muttering about checking on Rose.

 **So, not much to say… let me know what you guys think.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

Danny scowled as he flew blindly in any direction. He didn't even care if it was the right direction. He needed to move. His phone rang. He pulled it out.

"I'm not changing my mind Sam," Danny growled.

"Danny, stop and think," Jazz scolded him. Danny blinked in surprise before rolling his eyes knowing that Sam had obviously called Jazz. Danny shook his head.

"I don't need to think Jazz. The government went back on their word. What did Sam tell you?" Danny replied.

"Not much. Just that you're furious and on your way to the White House to make a scene," Jazz answered.

"Then you can't understand. The Guys in White are still running and have been working a project, White Flower. It's liquidised blood blossoms. The project is only a month old," Danny informed his older sister.

"What!? That's… that's terrible but you mustn't go to the White House like this. I can imagine what you look like right now. Going in, eyes burning, aura pulsing and firing off a few ghost rays, that's not going to get you what you want," Jazz reasoned, quickly reigning in her own anger. Danny made a disapproving growl in his throat.

"I don't make empty threats Jazz," Danny ground out. Jazz sighed.

"I'm not saying that you do. But do this the smart way Danny. If you go there right now, as angry as you are, you're going to do something you will regret. Stop, take a breath and then organise a protest. Tucker can get the publicity for you and we can present our case with well thought out intentions and demands. If you go there without a plan, you're not going to help your cause," Jazz argued.

Danny slowed down his flight and came to a stop, floating in mid-air. He sighed and pressed a hand to his eyes.

"Fine! What do you suggest? I can't just let this go Jazz! The Guys in White destroyed eight ghosts, at least. Who knows how many more? And this project White Flower… I kind of got shot with an arrow covered in the stuff. It's dangerous for ghosts," Danny retorted. Jazz didn't say anything for a moment.

"Danny… I don't have a plan other than protesting. But running in with a hot head, it's not the way to do this. Are you alright? You're not flying with a wound are you?" Jazz replied. Danny shook his head.

"No. Zatara and Zatanna helped me. Sped up my healing. I'm a little tender. That's all, honest," Danny informed her.

"Wait, Zatara! As in the Justice League!" Jazz squeaked. Danny sighed and smirked slightly.

"That's right, Zatanna's his daughter. I've been working with Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Miss Martian, Superboy and Artemis. As well as Kim, Ron, Jake and Danielle's still here too," Danny confirmed.

He blinked and then rolled his eyes. Jazz could always calm him down.

"I hate it when you do that," Danny muttered. Jazz chuckled.

"It's a gift little brother. And sometimes seems like a full time job keeping you level headed," Jazz retorted, obviously smirking. Danny sighed again and ran a hand over his face.

"Alright, I'll do this your way. But I want to get onto this as soon as I get back to Amity Park. Would you mind calling Tuck and calling off the public appearance for me?" Danny decided.

"Of course Danny. But I wouldn't be surprised if Sam has already done that or if Tucker didn't listen to you," Jazz commented. Danny rolled his eyes. His friends knew how bad his temper could get. He really wouldn't put it past either of them going behind his back and doing what Jazz already suggested.

"Could you check for me? I kind of might be lost," Danny admitted. Jazz laughed.

"Flew off without checking a map didn't you?" Jazz teased knowingly. Danny blushed light green but didn't reply. He didn't have to with his sister. Jazz could read him like a book.

"I'll call Tucker Danny. Go find Sam," Jazz assured the halfa and then hung up. Danny sighed and slipped his phone into his jumpsuit pocket.

He slowly turned around and headed back the way he went, biting his lip worriedly. He didn't even check to see where the headquarters was. He hadn't been paying attention on the way in because he was worried about Danielle and the last time he hadn't been properly conscious due to his wound. Leaving the cave the first time, he'd been too busy checking out the Bioship again and defending Sam and Ron's honour to pay any attention. He knew it was close to the water edge, that was a start.

However, thankfully, a large red dragon appeared, flying towards him. The dragon slowed down and remained stationery as Danny met him. The halfa rubbed his neck.

"Jazz talked some sense into me," Danny mumbled. The American Dragon nodded and smirked.

"Good, because I really don't think Washington is that way," Jake commented with a chuckle. Danny grinned embarrassed and they flew back to the cave, Jake having paid more attention to its location than Danny. Danny phased Jake back inside and then Jake went to visit Rose like he said he was doing. Danny returned to his human form and walked through the complex for a few minutes until he found the kitchen. He took a deep breath and stepped back in.

Sam turned to him and gave him a look that Danny was very familiar with. It was her "you're an idiot, now listen to me" look.

"Thanks for calling Jazz," Danny muttered softly. Sam nodded.

"I called Tucker too. Not that he listened to you in the first place," Sam informed him. Danny nodded and blushed. Sam smirked.

"So, what did Jazz suggest?" Sam inquired as she joined him. He shrugged.

"An organised protest," Danny answered. Sam smiled.

"I have a few contacts we can use," Sam offered. Danny laughed.

"You mean the same guys you called to protest about the garbage you got on the school menu," Danny recalled. Sam scowled.

"It wasn't garbage, it was-" Sam began.

"Sam, it was grass on bread! It was garbage. The whole school felt that way," Danny interrupted. Sam huffed annoyed but dropped the argument.

Kaldur discretely contacted M'gann via their coms and told her that Danny was back. M'gann returned a few minutes later. Danny rubbed his neck and turned to the others in the room.

"Sorry about that. Guess I kinda got carried away," Danny muttered.

"Hey, we get it. Don't sweat it," Robin replied with a smile. Danny nodded.

"So… what's our next move?" Danny asked. The group exchanged looks.

"Report to the briefing room!" Batman's voice echoed through the cave. Kid Flash smirked.

"We go see what Batman wants," Kid Flash decided.

The group filed out of the kitchen and went to the briefing room. Kim and Ron hanging back with Danny.

"Jake caught up with you didn't he?" Kim whispered. Danny nodded.

"I was already heading back by then. Actually, I was panicking because I didn't even know where I was supposed to go to get back in," Danny admitted, his face turning pink. Kim and Ron smiled at him and then they turned to the caped crusader as they entered the briefing room. Batman gave a slight nod to Danny.

"Glad to see you on your feet," Batman commented. Danny smiled nervously.

"Thanks to Zatara and Zatanna," Danny muttered with a grateful look to the magicians. They smiled back at him.

 **So, Danny agreed to hold off on making a scene. Let me know what you guys think.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

The briefing room was unusually full. Black Canary, Zatara and Batman being the only adults. Jake and Rose hadn't reported but that wasn't surprising. Chances were Rose was still resting. The team was there though, M'gann, Kaldur, Kid Flash, Artemis, Superboy and Robin. Danielle stood close to Danny, still shaken by what happened to the halfa and the video. Sam folded her arms and turned to Batman, but keeping an eye on her boyfriend at the same time. Kim and Ron waited patiently as well, Rufus having his usual afternoon nap in Ron's pocket.

Batman pulled up a holographic map of America.

"I scanned the control device we found on Rose. It's still transmitting. It's a low frequency and very difficult to track but I found where the signal originates from," Batman began and a small red dot blinked on the map outside Metropolis. Batman nodded to Kaldur.

"I'm sending in the team," Batman decided.

"I'm coming with you," Danny announced. Everyone in the room turned to him. Batman's ever present scowl seemed to deepen.

"No. You are obviously the target. You and Danielle will remain here," Batman replied firmly. Danny took a step forward and scowled back at Batman.

"You're right, I am the target. And I'd like to know why. Besides, you don't know much about ghosts. I can take care of myself. I've been running circles around the Guys in White and their tech for years," Danny retorted.

The team shared looks. No one back talks Batman. Batman… was Batman! Batman stared at the halfa, who refused to back down.

"This isn't the Guys in White. These people stole their technology," Batman reminded the teen. Danny nodded.

"I understand that. But I'm a powerful ghost Batman. You guys have only seen a fraction of what I'm capable of, trust me… I can handle myself," Danny retorted confidently. The team blinked in surprise. Batman considered the halfa.

"Prove it," Batman challenged. Danny folded his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"If I did, I could bring down this whole place," Danny replied calmly. Batman didn't back down. Danny rolled his eyes. His human eyes flashed bright blue and the room dropped a few degrees. The ground beneath him slowly froze over.

"I'm not even trying by the way, because I'm not lying," Danny muttered as the ground froze over and the teens started to shiver and chatter their teeth.

Danny then glowed with a green aura and the ice melted and the room heated up. His fist glowed and he surged forwards with a flash of light. Batman stepped back instinctively as Danny lifted his glowing hand right into Batman's face. The glow faded.

"I'm stronger in my ghost form," Danny added before changing back and dropping his hand.

"I can and have destroyed a city block. I faced and defeated the ghost king, the most powerful ghost in existence _with_ ghostly relics designed to increase his power. I don't have to ask for your permission anyway. I can fly and turn intangible. My normal speed, without pushing myself, is 115mph. And the map is right there," Danny concluded with a triumphant smirk. Batman growled in defeat. It was a very air-tight argument.

"Fine. But if you get yourself killed, don't come crying to me," Batman relented. Danny's smirk grew.

"I'm already half dead. I don't plan on dying further. But I do want to leave Dani here," Danny replied.

Danny retreated back to his clone and girlfriend's side. Batman scowled before nodding slowly.

"Very well. Danielle stays with Sam," Batman decided. Sam glared angrily at the black clad hero.

"What?! No way. You guys don't know anything about ghost tech. I do," Sam argued.

"You have no powers," Batman reminded her. Sam's glare intensified, rivalling the dark knight's own scowl.

"How dare you?! Neither do you. Neither does Kim, Robin and Artemis! If they go, I go. I can hit a ghost from twenty yards easy in the middle of a ghost fight. I'm probably the only one that can keep _him_ in control," Sam growled and jerked a thumb at her boyfriend. Danny frowned indignantly but said nothing. She was using him as an excuse to tag along and he knew it.

The teams shared worried glances.

"If Sam goes, I do too," Ron put in. Batman glared at the two seemingly powerless teens for their insubordination.

"I have powers unlike Sam. I have monkey kung fu," Ron added and Rufus scampered up on to his shoulder and made plenty of angry chatterings. Batman pursed his lips tightly.

"And me. Those guys kidnapped my girlfriend," Jake spoke up as he entered the room stating one of his reasons. Exposure of the magical world was at risk. Unless these people knew about Rose's dragon slaying alternate past, there was little reason to kidnap her to control her. Batman folded his arms.

"Anyone else?" Batman grumbled angrily. The room was silent. Batman turned to Kim.

"He's your sidekick. Can he handle a mission like this? There's no guarantee that he'll be with you and he can't depend on others to save him," Batman inquired in a stiff voice. Kim glanced at her boyfriend before nodding.

"Yeah. Ron doesn't seem much… but he's fast and Rufus has his moments too. And they are two of the only three beings with mystic monkey kung fu. I've seen it. It's a force to be reckoned with," Kim replied honestly.

Batman gave a curt nod. He turned to Danny.

"And you?" Batman asked. Danny draped an arm over Sam's shoulders.

"You're looking at the person that took on Walker and his entire prison single-handedly when I got sucked into a thermos. She's tough and I trust her with my life," Danny answered with a smile. Sam gave Batman a smug smile. Batman sighed. He turned to Jake.

"And you?" Batman repeated. Jake shrugged.

"My gramps taught me some fighting moves. I can take care of myself," Jake replied cryptically. Batman raised an eyebrow behind his mask. He could just sense that Jake was hiding something with that argument but one glance at Kim, Ron, Danny and Sam told him that they knew what Jake meant and trusted the teen. With one last sigh, Batman agreed to send the three teens, leaving Danielle to care for Rose.

 **And another mission. What could go wrong?**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

The Bioship landed outside a large factory at dusk. It seemed abandoned. Kaldur turned to the group. He rubbed his temple as he tried to figure out the best way to proceed. He had an idea of what Kim and Danny were capable of, but Sam, Ron and Jake was a different matter. Zatanna hadn't been allowed to tag along, father's orders. Kaldur bit his lip.

"Alright, Danny, Sam and Robin. Infiltrate and hack into the system. Kim, Ron and M'gann. You three sneak in and try to find any of the stolen technology and White Flower. Destroy the formula if you find it. Jake, Kid Flash and Artemis. You will hang back as back up. Meanwhile, myself and Superboy will try and find the person responsible and detain them," Kaldur decided.

No one objected. Kaldur nodded, happy that there were no objections, he had expected some from Jake, Kid Flash and Artemis at least.

"M'gann," Kaldur prompted. M'gann nodded and established a mind link between everyone.

"Try to remember to keep contact via the mind link," Kaldur reminded the group telepathically.

"Woah! This is weird! I mean, you can hear everything I think?" Ron commented via the mind link. Kim nodded to him.

"Yeah. It's weird to start with but you get used to it quickly," Kim replied over the mind link.

"So say I thought… banana. You all heard that?" Ron tested telepathically. The team scowled in annoyance.

"Yes. We heard that," Artemis answered telepathically.

"Is Rufus included?" Ron inquired over the mind link. The team blinked in surprise.

"I didn't know you wanted me to include your pet. I've never tried to establish a telepathic link to an animal," M'gann replied telepathically.

Ron shrugged and glanced at the naked mole rat.

"It's fine. I can always tell my little buddy if we need him for anything," Ron decided telepathically with a warm smile as Rufus snuggled deeper into his pocket. The team shared looks but didn't comment.

"Alright, you know your roles. Keep together and stay in contact. If anything goes wrong and the mind link is broken, send one of your team to the Bioship to find out if anything has happened. If things go south, we retreat," Kaldur ordered telepathically. The teens nodded and then left the Bioship. Kaldur and Superboy ran to an underground entrance Robin found on the blueprints. Kid Flash, Artemis and Jake ran to the nearby bushes and began to survey the area for any potential dangers. Kim, Ron and M'gann ran and crept into a roof access, Ron being levitated by M'gann's telekinesis. Danny, Robin and Sam ran to the nearest wall and phased inside. So far, so good.

Kaldur and Superboy trudged through the flooded tunnel. Superboy scowled as his boots started to fill up with water. Kaldur held up a hand and peered through a grate before motioning to Superboy to get the grate open. Superboy stepped over and wrenched the grate off. The metal grate splashed into the water and Superboy helped Kaldur up before pulling himself up behind the Atlantean. They crawled through the damp, narrow passage.

"Superboy, is the coast clear?" Kaldur whispered almost silently. Superboy blinked and activated his x-ray vision. He peered through the stone wall and saw that there was no one near them.

"Yeah," Superboy breathed. Kaldur nodded and pushed the grate in front of him off the exit. Silently, they crawled out and replaced the grate. They quietly took cover behind some crates.

Kaldur and Superboy peered over the crates and scowled at what they saw. The factory may be listed as non-operational but that was definitely not the case. Conveyor belts were running and machines were fitting together devices. The heroes frowned.

"There's a production line making devices. Robin, find out what," Kaldur informed the teens over the mind link.

"Alright Kaldur. We're almost to the head offices now," Robin replied telepathically. Kaldur nodded to himself and the duo crept closer. They reached a conveyor belt and the team leader stole one of the devices away. He examined it and frowned in confusion. It was the size of playing card and was completely flat. He was an Atlantean trained in combat magic, not a human scientist or technician. That was Kid Flash, when he wasn't goofing around, and Robin's area. Superboy wasn't much better. He was a powerhouse. Not a genius. Not that he was dim, no the Genomorphs prevented that.

Kaldur handed the device to Superboy, who also didn't know what it was, and pocketed it in his jeans pocket. They crept on and noticed the lack of people. They crept into a small office and started to search through the drawers and filing cabinets. Suddenly there was a loud explosion. The duo shared a look and carefully opened the door and peered out. It was a massive robot. Easily taller than most buildings. Kaldur glanced at Superboy who wasted no time in jumping with superhuman strength onto the goliath.

Kid Flash, Artemis and Jake frowned to each other.

"I'm pretty new at this. But… shouldn't there be guards?" Jake muttered.

"Yeah," Kid Flash confirmed.

"I'm feeling like we walked into a trap again," Artemis mumbled. The two boys turned to her and considered the idea. Before they could voice their worry over the mind link, there was a loud explosion and a grey humanoid robot stood up in the middle of the complex. The trio gasped and then they spotted a figure jump up on to the robot's shoulder and punch its apparent face. The robot almost seemed to glare at the clone before brushing him off.

"Is everyone alright?!" Kaldur's voice rang in their heads.

"What was that? We're on the other side of the building?!" Kim exclaimed telepathically.

"A big robot," Superboy answered over the mind link, clearly annoyed already.

"Danny? Robin? Sam?" Kaldur called telepathically.

"Ugh, we're alright. Robin's knocked out. That explosion came through the office we're in," Danny's voice replied telepathically.

"We're far enough away. Doesn't look like there's anyone else but us and that robot here," Kid Flash informed the group over the mind link.

"Kid, get Robin to the Bioship. Are you and Sam uninjured Danny?" Kaldur commanded telepathically.

"A few scrapes but nothing to worry about. Robin got the most of it," Danny answered telepathically.

"Liar, you were closest," Sam interjected over the mind link.

"Yeah, but I'm in ghost mode. I'm fine," Danny retorted telepathically. The others rolled their eyes at the couple's slight spat over the mind link but didn't comment further. Kid Flash then ran forwards and quickly found the trio. He wasted no time and picked up Robin's unconscious form and ran back to the Bioship. He scribbled a rushed note and left it on the boy wonder's arm. It would be the first thing he looked at. He'd check his arm console to figure out what happened.

"Superboy! Are you alright?" M'gann's voice rang out in Kid Flash's head.

"Yeah, you guys can jump in anytime you know," Superboy replied telepathically. Kid Flash returned to Artemis and Jake. Artemis had pulled out her bow and was shooting explosive arrows at the monstrous robot. Kim, Ron and M'gann joined them as Kaldur arrived. Danny and Sam were already there.

"So, what's the plan? Other than letting Supey beat that thing up," Kid Flash inquired.

"I've dealt with robots in the past. But usually Tuck's here and just hacks in," Danny muttered thoughtfully. Both Danny and Sam had scratches over their bodies, Danny visibly had more. Robin hadn't looked that bad apart from a swelling lump on his head.

Kim nodded to him.

"Same. I've already tried to get in contact with Wade. Signal's jammed," Kim admitted.

"Looks like we have no choice but to beat it up," Kid Flash commented. Danny considered the robot and flinched sympathetically as Superboy got thrown to the ground, yet again.

"I could use my ghostly wail. But I'm not sure it'll work since these guys stole anti-ghost tech," Danny offered.

"Ghostly wail?" Kaldur repeated. Danny nodded.

"Very powerful, very dangerous. You do not want to be on the receiving end of a wail. But it drains me. If I use it, I won't be any further help in this fight. Also, probably goes without saying, the stronger I am before I start, the better," Danny explained seriously.

"That's the attack Danny can use to take out a city block. If this is a normal robot, it can easily take it out," Sam added. Kim and Ron nodded in agreement, having seen the attack before.

"Is there any way for you to know if it's anti-ghost?" Artemis inquired as she fired another arrow. Danny sighed.

"I have to get close and get in a few attacks," Danny replied. Kaldur bit his lip before nodding to the halfa.

"Do what you can. If it's anti-ghost, we'll come up with a new plan," Kaldur decided. Danny nodded and jumped into the air and flew off to the robot.

 **Yeah… the mission had to take a turn for the worst.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26

Superboy jumped onto the robot's shoulder again and punched the robot's head. Danny charged forwards and started to charge his hands with his ghost energy. He fired and then blinked in shock as a green dome appeared around the robot and blocked the shot. Danny scowled and flew closer and put a tentative against the dome and then swore.

"Ghost shield. Can't get closer with it up. And my attacks won't get through," Danny informed everyone via the mind link. Danny then yelped in alarm as the robot made a wild snatch at him as the shield vanished and he wasn't fast enough to dodge. His cry of alarm changed into a scream of pain as contact with the robot sent pain into the halfa that felt like thousands of needles injecting fire and electricity into his body. The robot then threw him to the ground.

Dazed, Danny slowly came to his senses. He heard the robot reaching down and Danny rolled away instinctively. He disappeared and Superboy took the chance to charge into one of the robot's legs in an attempt to topple the goliath. Danny reappeared moments later and fired a number of ghost rays at the robot, all blocked by the ghost shield. The robot turned to the halfa and Danny then started to fly around the robot's head and distracted the robot from Superboy as the super powered clone attacked the monstrous thing viciously.

"What just happened?" Kid Flash exclaimed, confused by why Danny had screamed in pain. Sam shook her head, just as confused.

"If the robot was trying to crush Danny, he could have just phased out," Sam muttered with a frown.

"Not if it's lined with ecto-ranium," Danny's voice informed them and he appeared beside Jake. He looked exhausted and still in pain. The team frowned and saw that a second Danny Phantom was still flying around the robot distracting it for Superboy.

"It's a duplicate. The only way for me to get away," Danny explained and straightened with a wince.

"You okay?" Jake mumbled with concern. Danny nodded.

"Yeah, but unless we can knock out that ghost shield, I can't help. I can't get close without the danger of being caught and the ghost shield prevents my distance attacks," Danny replied.

Sam scowled.

"I don't have a lot of experience with reworking ghost shields. That's Tucker and Danny's area," Sam admitted.

"Yeah, but Tuck's better. I only know what I know about anti-ghost tech from my parents forcing me to sit through demonstrations," Danny added with a shrug.

"What is the point of that robot?" Kim wondered out loud. Everyone turned to her with questioning looks.

"It's just… I thought these guys wanted to capture Danny. And now they make a robot that he can't fight without getting seriously injured," Kim pointed out. Danny folded his arms and nodded thoughtfully.

"Maybe this is another mistake on their part," Kid Flash offered hopefully. Danny shook his head.

"Since the asteroid, ecto-ranium and its effects on ghosts is widely understood. In fact, ghost hunters are starting to search for the element to make better weapons," Danny told them with a frown.

"What if this is plan B? Plan A was capture and now it's to get rid of Danny," Jake guessed. Danny turned to the American dragon.

"That could be it actually. Maybe they knew we questioned Rose and would expect me to come here to get to the bottom of this. Using those blood blossoms made it personal," Danny muttered. The team frowned and shared concerned looks.

"Man, I'm so glad I told Dani to stay behind," Danny mumbled to himself before watching how his duplicate was faring in the fight.

"Alright, Superboy needs back-up. Kid, M'gann. Get in there. Try to find the ghost shield generator and destroy it. I assume that's how it works," Kaldur began and gave Danny a questioning glance. Danny confirmed that Kaldur's assumption was right with a nod. Kid Flash ran off to help and M'gann floated into the air and charged forwards. Kaldur bit his lip and turned to Kim and Ron.

"You've faced robots like this before? Any suggestions?" Kaldur ventured. Kim turned to Ron.

"Think you can get your blue glowing thing going?" Kim asked, surprising the others. Ron bit his lip and shrugged.

"Maybe. It worked last time because you were in danger. If I throw myself out there and make it life or death for myself… maybe it'll activate," Ron replied uncertainly. Kim raised an eyebrow.

"I don't like those odds Ron," Kim admitted. Ron nodded.

"Me neither," Ron retorted.

Danny raised an eyebrow.

"So your glowing blue thing… it's connected to your emotions?" Danny interjected. Ron shook his head.

"It's more complicated than that. I don't even know how I did it last time. It just… happened," Ron admitted. Kim turned to Kaldur.

"We'll go in anyway. We might be able to find that generator ourselves," Kim decided and ran off with her boyfriend before Kaldur could object. Kaldur blinked in surprise. Artemis fired another arrow at the robot as it made a swipe at M'gann.

"Look, I'm going to run out of arrows soon. So do you want me to hold off or keep going while we come up with an actual plan?" Artemis informed the group. Kaldur sighed.

"Hold your fire for now. We might need you later for a distraction for a getaway. Stay back and protect Sam, Danny and Jake. Perhaps you should go check on Robin," Kaldur replied and ran off to join the fight, his tattoos glowing blue and water collecting around his metal water bearers.

Artemis put away her bow and went to the Bioship with the three others to check on the boy wonder. He was still unconscious. Danny suddenly gasped and groaned.

"There goes my duplicate," Danny murmured as Sam and Jake rushed to help him. Jake glanced at Sam.

"If a duplicate gets destroyed it hurts the person making it. At least it seems that way. Never hurt Vlad," Sam explained.

"That Fruit loop had the perfect poker face. Nothing seemed to hurt him. Besides, for all we know he may have dissolved any duplicate I "destroyed" to prevent that," Danny muttered with a scowl. Sam nodded in agreement. Danny shrugged off his girlfriend and nodded to Robin.

"Work your magic over there. I'm fine," Danny told her. Sam bit her lip but agreed. She'd been taking a first aid course to help her boyfriend when he got hurt. The rules didn't always apply to him due to his halfa status but it was better than nothing.

Danny turned to Jake.

"How do you feel about pretending to be a ghost dragon and getting into this fight?" Danny whispered. Jake blinked and then grinned.

"Sounds good, you covering for me here?" Jake replied. Danny shook his head.

"I'm thinking that I could use my ice and you use your fire. I want to be close and ready to use my wail. If that shield breaks, it's the perfect opportunity," Danny answered. Jake nodded in understanding and while Sam and Artemis fussed over an unconscious Robin, Danny and Jake snuck off.

 **Well, we have to show Jake's talents.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	27. Chapter 27

Things were not going well. It turned out that the robot wasn't just equipped with a ghost shield and lined with ecto-ranium. It had guns. Big ones. And plenty of them too. Kaldur was knocked out a few minutes into the fight. Water swords couldn't really stand up to a massive robot. Kid Flash quickly moved his team leader to a safe distance. Kid Flash was starting to get tired. He couldn't slow down for a minute or the robot would catch him. Danny's duplicate had been a big help before it disappeared after a hard punch. Kid Flash slowed down slightly and flipped open his snack compartment but before he could grab anything, the robot kicked him into the ruined factory and he got knocked out as well.

Superboy roared in anger as he charged the robot yet again. M'gann tried to distract the robot but she wasn't as fast as Danny's duplicate was and couldn't dodge as quickly. Kim had attempted to use her grappling hairdryer to trip the robot up but the line wasn't strong enough and the robot didn't move much anyway.

Ron scowled to himself.

"Oh, come on! Why can I never use my powers when I want them!? Alright, think, how did it work last time?" Ron exclaimed. He adopted a thoughtful stance and tried to ignore the fight around him.

"Sensei! He helped me last time. Sensei! Could really use a hint? No forget that, I need help!" Ron shouted, looking slightly crazy. Ron waited, ignoring the crash as Superboy once again was thrown to the ground and then got back up. Ron sighed as he realised that Sensei wasn't going to help him.

"Alright, what did Sensei say?... I'm the monkey master. Maybe… maybe I just have to believe I can do this. Hmmm, I guess that makes sense. I _am_ the monkey master. Monkey fist is gone and I have the power," Ron muttered to himself, becoming more confident and determined as he spoke. He shut his eyes and found that rush of power hiding just below the surface.

A monkey shriek cut through the air, startling Jake and Danny as they flew overhead and surveyed the battle. Ron rose into the air and began to glow blue. Loose rubble also floated up and then with another monkey scream Ron's blue aura enveloped him in the shape of a monkey. His hair fluttered as though in a strong wind and he crouched like a monkey as he landed on the ground. With a monkey shout of war, Ron charged at the robot.

Superboy blinked at the glowing blue boy and scowled.

"I still hate monkeys," he grumbled to himself but jumped down and gave Ron a boost as he jumped high into the air and roundhouse kicked the robot in the chest. The force was enough to make the robot stumble backwards a couple of steps. Superboy and M'gann gasped.

"That's it Ron!" Kim cheered with a proud grin and flipped up to the robot's knee and began to climb the robot, looking for any sign of the generator or an access hatch.

An explosion of green hit the newly erected ghost shield.

"Generator should be in the stomach area, towards the left," Danny shouted, taking note of the centre of the shield. Ghost shields worked by forcing out an orb of energy from the generator which meant the generator was always in the exact centre of the shield. A blaze of fire hit the robot where Danny called out and the metal slowly melted away and revealed a small box. Kim back flipped off the robot and Jake in his dragon guise flew forward and destroyed the generator with a few precise and powerful attacks. The ghost shield faded and Danny smirked.

"Get clear!" Danny commanded. Ron leapt away from the robot and Kim pulled Superboy back with her. M'gann flew away and levitated their team mates to safety as well.

Danny took a deep breath, set his stance despite being in mid-air, and tapped into his power. With one last breath in, he let it all out in one go and the sound was terrible. It sounded like misery itself amplified to seem like more than one voice wailing. The robot sparked and slowly the robot collapsed. The sound was enough to wake Kaldur, Kid Flash and Robin. Artemis and Sam noticed the boys' absence and they helped Robin go to investigate the source of the wail. As Danny used his most powerful attack, he slowly dropped to the ground. Finally his voice petered off and he crumpled to the ground and with a flash of white light reverted to his human half, completely drained.

Ron, Superboy and Jake charged forwards as the robot began to recover from the attack and together they ripped up the metal enough to get at the inner workings. From there, it was easy to destroy the circuitry and shut the robot down. M'gann and Kim ran to Danny. He was panting heavily and seemed to be about to pass out from exhaustion. Kim, having seen the attack before and knew how weak Danny was, wrapped an arm around the halfa's shoulders and helped him to his feet.

"I got you," Kim assured the halfa and together they stumbled over to where the others had gathered.

"What was that noise?" Kid Flash whispered, dazed.

"Danny's ghostly wail," Sam answered and stepped forward to help her boyfriend.

"What's going on? When did that robot get here?" Robin inquired with a confused frown.

"That robot caused the explosion that knocked you out. It had a ghost shield and was lined with ecto-ranium making it impossible for Danny to fight it," Kaldur explained. Artemis turned away from the barely conscious halfa and looked at the destruction of the robot.

"Is that a dragon?!" Artemis exclaimed.

"And is that Ron?" Kid Flash gasped, following her gaze. Danny tiredly nodded.

"There's a thing called the amulet of Aragon. It can transform the wearer into a dragon when angry or stressed. That's Jake," Danny interjected, giving Sam a weak, but pointed look. Sam nodded. They were going to pass this off as a ghostly relic instead of revealing Jake's secret.

 **And the unassuming "civilians" save the day. Let me know what you guys think.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28

With one last useless attempt at stopping the three heroes, the robot fell down to the ground, further crushing half of the factory. It was defeated. With one last monkey shriek, Ron's blue aura faded and Jake snuck off to change and return as human again. Ron opened his eyes and gave himself a quick check over before grinning.

"Boo yah! It worked!" Ron cheered. Sam nodded to Kim and took Danny's full weight from the teen crime fighter so she could run over to her own boyfriend. Kim threw herself onto her boyfriend and kissed him.

"I knew you could do it, Ron!" Kim told him. Ron smiled at her and brought her into another triumphant kiss.

Superboy and M'gann shared a look but refrained from kissing. They didn't want their team members to know and they'd promised each other that while on missions, they were team mates not a couple. That didn't stop Kid Flash from draping an arm around M'gann shoulders and spouting some corny flirty compliments. Artemis scoffed in dislike at the display, having recently learned of the relationship between M'gann and Superboy herself. But instead of telling the speedster she turned to Jake as he joined them.

"Why didn't you tell us you could turn into a dragon?" Artemis demanded with a scowl. Jake blanched.

"Wha? What?! I-I-I can't turn-" Jake began to splutter.

"I'll get the amulet off you later Jake," Danny interjected quickly before the teen could blow his own secret. Sam smiled reassuringly at Jake and quickly took over. Danny was too tired to lie effectively right now.

"Danny is friends with Dora. She has an amulet of Aragon. Danny's borrowed the amulet in the past. He must have opened a portal up and borrowed it again so that Jake could help in the fight. He's done it before. Right Jake?" Sam explained using half-truths. Jake blinked in surprise before nodding.

"Dora doesn't like people or other ghosts to know that Danny borrows the amulet from time to time. It puts her kingdom at risk of attack from other ghosts. We'd appreciate that you didn't tell anyone about it," Sam added. Robin, Artemis and Kaldur, the only ones listening, nodded slowly in understanding.

Kaldur then remembered the device he and Superboy found.

"Superboy! Do you still have that thing we found?" Kaldur called. Superboy looked away from Kid Flash, not hiding his annoyance particularly well, and dug the small device out of his pocket. Miraculously it was still intact. The group of teens gathered around and took their turns to examine the device. Danny, having regained a little energy, took his weight from Sam and took it in his hand. He frowned.

"This is ghost related. I'm out of power right now. But it feels like it's trying to absorb my energy," Danny muttered. He scowled at it.

"If these people wanted to use ghosts as weapons, storing that energy would help them. Ghosts aren't affected by physical weapons as, like I said, ghosts can push themselves out of sync with this world. But anti-ghost weapons, they use ectoplasm as an energy source. The purer the source, the stronger the blast it can emit. But pure ghost energy… they'd be able to copy our powers with the right research. Intangibility, ghost rays… overshadowing. This is dangerous. And it reeks of the Guys in White too. Their tech has been getting a lot better recently. I heard a rumour that Skulker got caught by them which would explain it," Danny explained.

"We'll destroy all the devices here," Kaldur decided and his team rushed off to do just that. Danny considered the plate further.

"If the Guys in White had all this… they might have something big planned," Danny muttered and glanced at Sam.

"You know I'm with you. We'll stop them," Sam assured him with conviction. Danny smirked. A few moments later, the group of teens were in the Bioship, Danny sleeping, M'gann steering and Robin reporting what they found to Batman.

Sam gently woke her boyfriend up as the Bioship landed in the cave hanger and the large group of teens exited the vessel. Batman was waiting for a report. They told the dark knight what happened and then showed him the plate they found. Then they all retired to their homes or borrowed beds for the night, the fight leaving them all exhausted.

The next day, Batman returned having scanned the plate. It was confirmed that Danny's guess was correct. Unfortunately the plate's creators weren't able to be traced. However there was a file about something called the light that Batman promised Danny that the league would investigate. Then came the biggest shock. Batman offered a place on the team to Kim, Ron and Danny. Jake, if he could keep the amulet of Aragon was welcome too and Sam would be allowed to consult with the team.

"Sorry Batman, but… me and Ron, we're kind of quitting the whole hero thing while we're at college. Maybe afterwards but we're only going to respond to emergencies from now on," Kim admitted. Ron nodded in agreement with his girlfriend.

"And I'm going to be pretty busy tracking down the Guys in White. But if you need me for any ghost trouble, feel free to call," Danny added.

"Also, the amulet, it's not mine to use," Jake concluded.

Later that day, M'gann flew the non-team members back to Gotham. Kim needed to collect her car. Danielle decided to stay with Danny for a little while, both to bond with her cousin and to make sure she could control her newly found ice powers, she still didn't trust herself not to freeze anyone solid. Jake and Rose returned to New York together and Kim and Ron returned to their own homes.

 **So, kind of the end. Not going to follow Danny as he cleans up the Guys in White or Batman's investigation into what the plan was through this fanfic. Let's say for now the Light have given up on ghosts. If the Guys in White go down, they have no experts to work for them.**

 **One more chapter left, kind of an epilogue.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	29. Chapter 29

"Hey! Wally! Get in here!" Robin shouted.

"What? What is it?!" Kid Flash called as he ran into the kitchen/living room in the cave. The large, flat screen TV was on. The entire team was gathered in front of it. A female reporter was speaking into a microphone and faced the camera. In the background, there was a large crowd of protestors outside a large white building.

"-ve at the White House. Mr Phantom, can you tell our viewers why you're doing this?" the female reporter was saying. Suddenly the microphone was passed to a teenager with stark white hair and glowing green eyes.

"'Course. Basically, the government has a secret branch of ghost hunters called the Guys in White. They've been chasing me since my early days when no one knew I was a halfa. But after the asteroid last summer, I have had an agreement with the United States government that every ghost will not be experimented on or harmed unless guilty of a particular crime such as hurting a human. Most ghosts just want to cause a little mischief. Not necessarily hurt people. However the biggest problem was the Guys in White, they openly captured and experimented on ghosts. They frequently threatened me, admittedly prior to my reveal, to perform painful experiments on me," Danny began, he was using Phantom's reputation as a hero to his advantage. People wouldn't necessarily care if a ghost like Technus got hurt, but Phantom was another matter entirely.

"Hey, isn't that Bruce Wayne?" Kid Flash pointed out, nudging Robin with a knowing grin. Robin frowned.

"I think it is. And look, there's Superman too," Robin replied.

"I heard that my uncle J'onn was going to make an appearance," M'gann commented.

"However I have recently learned that the Guys in White, despite being an illegal organisation now according to my agreement with the government, is still in operation. They have been experimenting on ghosts, destroying them. They've made weapons that can and have harmed me. And these projects have been in development since the agreement was made law. I called the White House when I learned of this, but I was told that the government doesn't chase down free-lance ghost hunters," Danny continued, scowling angrily at the end.

"Can you name any of these projects?" the reporter questioned.

"I can. White Flower. A nasty weapon that literally burns away a ghost's body. Luckily I was with allies and had only been exposed to a small amount when I came into contact with it," Danny answered. The reporter blinked in surprise.

"What is White Flower?" the reporter ventured. Danny shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I'm not going to reveal that to the public. Not everyone watching is a friend. I thought that my days of hiding from ghost hunters and fearing for my life were over. I guess I was wrong," Danny replied, with a helpless shrug.

The reporter bit her lip uncertainly. She nodded to the crowd.

"So what are you protesting exactly? And are you surprised that some of the Justice League heroes turned up?" the reporter inquired. Danny folded his arms.

"I'm protesting the fact that the White House refuses to act. Despite being a halfa, I am an American. I was born here and I live here. I protected the world from a threat no one else could defend against, and yet when I ask for a little help in protecting myself from a very real threat to my very existence, the government refuses to act. So, no. I'm not surprised that some of the Justice League came here today. I wouldn't be surprised if there are more heroes present than you see, probably incognito. This isn't a ghost asking not to be hunted. This is a teenager that was let down my government and came very close to dying because of their negligence. I may be a halfa, but I can still be killed," Danny retorted confidently.

The team shared a look.

"We should be there to lend our support," Kaldur decided. The team nodded and Robin quickly asked Batman for permission. It was granted almost instantly. The team ran to the Zeta tubes and arrived in Washington within minutes. It didn't take long for the group to arrive at the protest.

"Hey guys," Danielle greeted the team with a grin.

"Hey Dani. Why aren't you with Danny?" Artemis greeted the clone. Danielle shook her head.

"Danny wants to keep who I am a secret for as long as possible. But Dani Phantom might be making her debut soon. I'm still working on my ice," Danielle replied.

"Cool," Kid Flash retorted before grinning at his unintentional joke. Danielle rolled her eyes.

"Don't you start with the bad ice puns. Danny's been making them for ages!" Danielle complained.

"Dani! Dani!" a female voice shouted and a red head emerged from the crowds.

"Oh, hello," the girl gasped out in surprise. The team waved to her.

"There you guys are," Danny called with a grin. The team turned to the halfa.

"Was starting to think you weren't going to show. Thanks for coming, the more big names that arrive the better. I mean, Bruce Wayne is a big bonus. Never thought Gotham's playboy would come, but the big name is appreciated," Danny informed them.

The team smiled sheepishly.

"We didn't get the invite," Kid Flash mumbled. Danny chuckled before waving to the red head gaping at the team.

"Meet Jazz Fenton, my bossy big sister," Danny introduced the girl. Jazz scowled at her brother.

"I'm not bossy," Jazz grumbled. Danny laughed.

"Right, you keep saying that," Danny teased playfully.

"Is Sam here?" M'gann asked.

"You kidding, she's in her element. She's at the front. Acting like a general rallying troops," Danny answered.

"Yeah, she got this all together really quickly," Danielle added. Danny scoffed.

"This is nothing. You should have seen my school when Sam introduced a new school menu. Tucker and Sam had a big argument and they _both_ organised a protest to get the menu they wanted. Tuck's a meat connoisseur and Sam's an ultra-recyclo vegetarian. They did it in one night," Danny informed the group.

"How is your own investigation going?" Kaldur interjected curiously. Danny nodded.

"Not too bad actually. Found a base just outside Amity Park and Tucker hacked in and found a lot of other bases. Unfortunately a lot of ghosts have been experimented on and destroyed. But that's not the problem. The ghosts are angry. I'm doing everything I can to stop a full on invasion for revenge. Those blobs have a big mouth," Danny told them. The team exchanged worried glances.

"Is that a real threat?" Robin whispered. Danny shook his head.

"Ghosts don't play well together. If they ever tried, it would probably turn into one big argument and then escalate into a fight. But, an invasion would cause wide-spread panic and make things even worse," Danny admitted. The team nodded in relief.

"So, you have the situation under control," Superboy inquired. Danny smirked.

"Pretty much. I'm respected in both worlds after the whole asteroid thing. So I should be able to get the important players on my side. The Guys in White are the main problem. They could run for it, which is why I need the government on my side. Their man power will be invaluable," Danny answered.

The team nodded. They offered their services to the halfa in any way he needed but while the offer was appreciated, Danny told them this was something he needed to do. Support was invaluable and if the White House cleaned up their mess, Danny would be able to take care of the rest. Besides, the team had their own battles.

"So, will you consider joining our team after, you know, all this?" Kaldur wondered. Danny smirked.

"I could be convinced. But I need to get rid of the Guys in White and tracked down all those stolen weapons first. And that plate… it's bad news. But hey, it's possible that I'll be in a position that I can join your team in the future. And if you guys ever have any ghost problems, Team Phantom will be more than happy to lend a helping hand," Danny answered. Kaldur smiled.

"That is good to hear," the leader concluded as the group of teens joined the protest. Let the future come. They can handle it.

 **And that's that. So Danny isn't saying he'll never join the team, but he can't yet. Up to you guys if he ever does.**

 **But let me know what you guys thought of the story. And I hope that it met your approval Shadowmaster91. Thanks for the challenge.**

 **Thanks to everyone that took the time to read this and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. And thank you to everyone who reviewed, you're opinions mean a lot to me.**

 **So, I can't think of anything further to add…**

 **Until the next fanfic.**


	30. Chapter 30

**This is part of a series of crossovers.**

 **The order follows:**

 **\- Am Drag in Amity Park**

 **\- Anything is Possible for a Phantom**

 **\- Helping a Phantom**

 **\- Calling in a Phantom**

 **\- Three worlds, one Gauntlet**

 **\- Ghostly Justice**

 **\- Returning Dangers**


End file.
